The Lady in Red
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: A three-way crossover with Scooby-Doo Part of Mystery Inc team-ups series. Melissa and company set out on the adventure of a lifetime when they learn who her real mother is.
1. Chapter 1

The Bat Cave was cold. It was seemingly always cold. Melissa shuddered pulling her jacket tighter and zipping it up. Careful not to move around too much or the machines would start beeping at her again. She glanced at her green-tinted skin before returning to the Rubix Cube in her lap.

"Almost done, Bats?" she asked the ever stoic hero.

"Almost, stay still,"

"How else am I gonna solve this then?" she asked, holding up the half-finished cube.

"After the testing is done,"

Not far away, Nightwing was reviewing the files of criminals still at large when he came across the file for Carmen Sandiego. He stopped, staring intently at the picture of the master thief. He could have sworn she looked like Melissa. He glanced over his shoulder to where his girlfriend sat, head bent over her cube while Batman finished his tests. He looked back at the picture only to see his girlfriend's face smiling up at him. He blinked and looked at Melissa again. She met his gaze with her signature smirk. Heart hammering in his chest Nightwing grabbed the photo and held it beside Melissa who now looked at him with a questioning glance.

The smile.

The eyes.

He gasped, dropping the photo.

"Dick, what's-" Batman started only to have the photo shoved in his face.

"You see it too, right?" Nightwing cried.

"See wha-"

"Look!" he interrupted, pointing wildly at Melissa and then at the photo.

"What's eatin' at ya, Bird Boy?" Melissa asked.

Nightwing did not respond, only thundering into the manor to get Alfred's opinion followed by Tim's.

"My word," Alfred gasped.

"Freaky," Tim said.

Meanwhile, Melissa was growing increasingly annoyed by the lack of answers as everyone stared at her.

"WHAT?"

The machines beeping grew increasingly loud in her ears but everyone else seemed immune to it. They all just stared at her like she'd grown another head.

"Hey, everybody, what did I miss?" Batgirl asked as she swung into the cave.

In response, Nightwing shoved the photo into her hands.

"OMG, No way,"

Batman stepped away from the group of geeking teens to investigate. Sitting down at the Bat Computer he brought up Melissa's file, taken from the foster system. DNA proving John was her father, her birth certificate listing her as Carly Vanessa Brown. Not much else except a few recorded rantings of her father and Melissa's DNA.

He could work with that.

In a few keystrokes he ran her DNA through the master database.

"Seriously guys? I want answers here!" Melissa grumbled.

"Melissa", Batman called, breaking the geek-out session. "What do you know about your mother?"

"My mother? Nothing. I never knew her. Just that my dad always ranted about her and her broken promises whenever he beat me, whining that I looked and acted just like her. I always thought she was dead."

"She's not dead", the Dark Knight said. Melissa was shocked silent by his words. If her mom was alive, then why did her dad raise her? Did she not want her own daughter?

"All right! THAT'S IT!", Melissa shouted once she found her voice again. "ANSWERS! NOW! Who is my mother, and where on Earth is she?!

Tim burst into laughter, "Your mother-Your mother is Carmen Sandiego,"

"What?" Melissa growled, turning to the Bat Computer which showed the match, "That's not possible!"

"It is,"

"No, it isn't," Melissa snapped.

Nightwing knew where this was going. Melissa's face was clouded with anger as she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly. Denying what was on the screen before her.

"There is no way on earth that my mother is Carmen Sandiego. I was Gotham born and raised and she's only in Gotham once a year. She can't be my mother!"

"But, Melissa, you look just like her," Tim replied.

"You're crazy. You're all crazy!" Melissa shouted.

"Firecracker, please-"

"DON'T" Melissa cut in.

Her shoulders were heaving. Her green eyes raged with fire. Nightwing had to do something. He knew Melissa was seething but he also knew most of her anger boiled down to confusion. The confusion that needed to be cleared before she let any rational thoughts back in. slowly, carefully with hands raised in surrender, he approached her.

"What do we need to do?" he asked quietly.

So many emotions danced across her face it was hard to name them all as she replied, "We need to see my father,"

"I thought he was dead,"

"I did too but Robert lied,"

"He is in prison though, right?"

"Yeah, Stonegate,"

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I don't want to, I HAVE to,"

"Very well then," Nightwing relented, "Let me get changed and I'll take you,"

…...

John was surprised when they informed him he had a visitor. He never got visitors, not since Robert's arrest and Abigail's death. When he got to the visitors' window he snarled. There stood Carly a scowl on her face as she sat down to speak with him.

"Oh, it's YOU. What do you want? I'm already rotting in here. Come to gloat like your mother would?"

"Shut up, Dad!", she snarled. "I'm here for the truth, NOT one of your vicious rants! You were always spouting of the worst kind of bile about my mother, but you never once told who she was, or why she wasn't with us. Tell me!"

"She was just a deceitful bit...!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! DID YOU STEAL ME FROM HER?! DID SHE REALLY WANT ME?!"

"You wouldn't be here asking these questions if you didn't already know the truth", he chuckled wickedly. "Found out on your own, did you? Or did Carmen finally find you? Oh, the look on your face is PRICELESS! You didn't want to believe it, did you? How are you gonna live your new, perfect little life now, knowing that your birth-mother is the greatest thief in the world? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

She stood up, turned on her heel and stormed out. Her plaything following yelling for _Melissa _to stop.

John laughed all the while.

…...

* * *

"Melissa! Melissa! Slow down! Please?" Dick yelled racing after his very distressed girlfriend. Her boiling rage had seemingly become an inferno.

"Take me home, NOW!" Melissa demanded when he finally caught up to her.

"Okay, okay but, you need to calm down,"

But he knew she couldn't. He knew she was on the verge of a breakdown. He knew that home was the only safe place for her right now so being the good boyfriend he was Dick took her straight home. No stops for ice cream. No walks through the park like usual. They just went straight home. Once there, Melissa stomped to her room and locked the door while Dick's given explanation was they went to visit her father for reasons that were Melissa's to explain. Jenny nodded, knowing that pressing Melissa for answers in her current state was a very, very bad idea.

In her room, Melissa screamed as she balled her fists and let loose on a punching bag hanging beside her shelf.

_Give me a reason I shouldn't shoot you right now, Carly. _

_Brat._

_Worthless._

_I should sell you._

_Choking._

_Tears._

_Fire._

_Pain._

_Scars._

All those nights with a gun pressed to her head. All those nights with a belt. The gagging, gasping for air as he choked her for not eating her peas. The burns her back from the cigarettes. The smell of burning plastic as he threw her Barbie dolls into the fire. The bruises on her face. The bloody glass as he cut open her legs and let her bleed. Sleeping outside in the dead of winter. It all came crashing down on her as she hit the punching bag. In the three years, she lived with her father he had done it all and so much more

So. Much. More.

She screamed again, falling to the floor as sobs racked her body. Angry hot tears pouring down her face. Time was lost to her as she cried endlessly.

No.

no.

No.

This, this couldn't be happening to her.

It just couldn't be!

Laying on the floor in a ball with her hair over her face is how Jenny found her an hour or so later. She was still, quiet, totally drained. Jenny quietly pulled her to her feet and guided her to the kitchen where her favorite meal, chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, awaited her.

Jenny watched as her daughter quietly ate her meal. A few tears slipping down her cheeks which were red from so much crying.

It was then that Jenny decided Melissa could stay home the next day.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Bat Cave.

Dick returned, not uttering more than a word when asked how it had gone.

"Bad,"

"It was a shock to her, Dick she just needs time to cope,"

"I don't think she will. I know Melissa she's going to shove it down and try to ignore it,"

"Then you've got to help her cope,"

"I'm not sure how,"

"You'll think of something," Batman replied, turning to face the Bat Computer where Carmen's picture was still displayed.

He stared up at the smirking thief knowing it wasn't long now. In a few weeks, she would strike Gotham yet again and he would stop her just like every time before. He had almost caught her quite a few times but Carmen was slippery like an eel. You could never assume you won. She always escaped such was her legacy.

…...

* * *

A few weeks later,

Her calling card had been left.

Carmen was coming.

This time for the giant of Lady Justice outside the Gotham courthouse. Batman planned to stop her as always but this time he sent her a message in reply over the dark web.

**"The Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but it can be picked up and carried away, can't it?" **

The very next day a note was left for him on the steps of the GCPD Headquarters. After nearly giving Commissioner Gordon a heart attack upon his entrance he was handed the note which simply read:

_Parlay. Neutral Ground. Our first date. _

The observatory tower where he had first met Carmen while stopping her from stealing the telescope. When Batman arrived at the top of the tower Carmen was already there.

"What do you know?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just that you have a daughter, her father likely stole her away from you to punish you for betraying him", Batman said.

Carmen arched an eyebrow.

"Decided you needed an heir, didn't you? So you did what you had to do, but you underestimated the anger of the father, didn't you?"

"He WAS one of my best agents", she replied. "My physical equal. Clever enough to think quickly on his feet, but his temper was a flaw he was too stubborn to control, making him a poor choice to make an equal partner. However, he feared my intellect. Likely why he went into hiding when he stole her from me before I even recovered from childbirth. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you found her when I couldn't all these years, Batman. You always were my only true equal. Is he taking good care of her?"

"He abused her, brutally, for years", he told her solemnly, making her eyes narrow with a flash of anger. "He used her as a proxy for you until she ran away from home. She was then found and raised by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy off-and-on until recently. She made friends and turned her life around and is making something of herself. I only learned of her connection to you a few weeks ago."

"Where is she?" Carmen asked.

Batman gave no response.

"Where is she?" Carmen repeated.

"For what it's worth, she's grown into a fine young woman with your love of art, sarcastic wit, and knack for puzzles", Batman said as he turned to leave. "A bit reckless, though. She took on the Joker and lived to tell the tale."

"And her father?"

"Prison. And he won't be getting out until he's a VERY old man."

Carmen realized something. The reason Batman was withholding the information she wanted.

"You know who she is personally, don't you, Batman", Carmen's smirk widened, arching an eyebrow. "Does she know I'm her mother?"

"Don't, Carmen", he warned.

"I only want to see her, Batman", she grinned 'innocently'. "My daughter has the right to know that I have been searching for her all her life; that I didn't abandon her. What she decides after that is up to her."

"I won't allow you to ruin the life she's building by tempting her into yours", Batman said bluntly.

"See you around, Batman", Carmen grinned, tipping the wide brim of her hat in her signature style. She then turned and jumped off the Observatory tower, activating her hidden hang-glider as she called, "This year's game just got much more interesting!"

…...

* * *

Melissa was NOT happy. She was unresponsive when the gang tried to speak with her. It was like she had reverted back to the brooding, violent, reckless girl she had been when she started school. And try as they might they couldn't get anything out of her.

"I just wanna be alone right now, okay?" Melissa snapped before scampering up her tree as the gang had started to refer to it.

Once she was safely nestled in the branches of the tree Melissa pulled out her journal and began to write.

_**Ugh! I can't think! As much as I love the gang now it gets on my nerves how much they hang over my shoulder and ask me if I'm okay. What's wrong with being quiet? I mean, being quiet is better than ya know, hitting someone like Jason or Bradly or Red. I can't go a day without one of those freaking jerks trying to fight me. Ya think they'd take a hint. 'cause if I really gave it all I got they'd be on their way to the ICU. But as effective as beatin' the snot out of em is it ain't going to help my problem. **_

_**My current problem at least.**_

_**The one that wears a red coat and fedora.**_

_**Carmen Sandiego is my mother?**_

_**NOPE.**_

_**NOT POSSIBLE.**_

_**There's no way that-**_

"Melissa, like, I'm coming up there!"

"GO AWAY SHAGGY!" Melissa screamed in response.

Shaggy did not listen and was soon seated on the branch next to a fuming Melissa.

"Like, what's going on?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, Shaggy," Melissa replied.

She turned away from him just as Scooby scrambled up the tree.

"Like, will you tell us for a 'Melissa Snack'?", Shaggy asked with a smile, pulling out the giant Kit Kat bar they had stored away for such an occasion.

"Gimme!", she chirped, snatching it with a smile. She just can't stay mad around these two. Taking a bite, she sighed with yummy pleasure.

"Well?"

"I blame Bird Boy,"

"What did he do?"

"Found out who my real mother is although I don't believe him or the fancy Bat Computer,"

"Like is she a serial killer or something?"

"No, apparently she's the worlds greatest thief,"

"You don't mean-"

"Yeah,"

Shaggy's response was to fall out of the tree, thankfully he only scraped his arm. Melissa stood up and jumped down from the tree while Scooby wormed his way down the trunk.

"Like, your mother is-"

"Shush, not here, not right now," Melissa ordered sternly.

"Later?"

"Later,"

…...

* * *

Whether Batman had realized it or not he had given Carmen the tools she needed to find her daughter. Being the head of an international crime organization had its benefits. All it had taken was a quick internet search and Carmen had found the arrest record, trial papers, and prison. John Tyler Brown was serving his time in Stonegate. It was time Carmen paid him a visit.

Arriving at the prison, Carmen stepped out of the car pleased at her disguise. Anyone who looked her way would see a sharply dressed blonde in business attire, NOT a world-famous thief. She wasn't even wearing red to be safe. They let her through after seeing her press pass.

_Way too easy_ she thought to herself as she sat in front of the glass and waited for John's arrival. His eyes widened when he saw her. He had always been able to see through her disguises.

"YOU!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hello, John," she greeted with cold, hard anger that was downright chilling.

"Pffft! I knew you'd be here sooner or later after our 'precious' daughter came here demanding answers about you."

"Don't even pretend, Johnny", Carmen told him coldly. "You are NOT the wronged party here. You stole her from me while I was recovering from a childbirth that nearly killed me. You hid her from me for years. That was bad enough. But you abused her, brutally. Why?"

"Hah! Why do you think? You betrayed me, Carmen. I thought you loved me, that we were going to be partners. You lied to me! You just wanted me in your bed long enough to give you an heir! Someone to pass your empire on to one day!" John seethed. "I punished her to punish YOU! She looked like you! Talked like you! As I beat her, I saw YOUR face full of pain and anguish! But it was more, too", he smirked. "I knew you might find us or her one day, so I made sure to BREAK her, make her USELESS to you as an heir! 'The Great Carmen Sandiego! Most Brilliant Thief in the World!' But I stole your LEGACY! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"And yet, you DIDN'T break her, did you?", she smirked darkly. "She not only proved stronger than you and put in here, but she's made a new life for herself."

"I still stole her from YOU!", he hissed. "She'll NEVER follow in your footsteps now!"

"Perhaps", she smiled. "We'll see."

"And what's to stop me from just telling the guards who you are right now?", he smirked.

"Oh, Dr. Bellum has already arranged for my safe passage out of here", Carmen grinned wickedly. "You remember Sarah, don't you? Brilliant scientist, hacker, and my personal doctor? The one you knocked out to steal our daughter that night? She remotely opened all the cells in the cell-block furthest from here, and now there's a riot down there. That's where all the guards are right now. While my exit from here is wide open and unguarded. Good-bye, John."

She stood to leave. She turned to look back with her customary smirk from the door.

"As you remember, I have friends in nearly every Prison in the world. Including this one", she said, her smile widening as he paled. "I'll be sure to have them take 'good care' of you for your entire, long stay. I'm sure Sarah can arrange for plenty of 'social visits' for you with them."

…...

* * *

"YOUR MOTHER IS CARMEN SANDIEGO?" the gang cried

"THIS is why I didn't want to tell you guys. You overreact," Melissa huffed.

"BUT BUT BUT **How?"** Velma asked.

"Do I need to explain how babies are made, Velma?" Melissa snarked, grabbing her Spiderman comic off the coffee table.

"Melissa you gotta tell us m-"

DING DONG.

Melissa got up to answer the door. Surprised to see Dick waiting on the doorstep.

Was he shaking with nervousness?"

As soon as she opened the door a thousand apologies came tumbling out of his mouth. Melissa laughed. For one of the calmest people, she knew Dick had a tendency to apologize more than necessary.

"You wanna go visit Harley and Ivy?" he asked once he finally calmed down.

"Sure thing, just let me grab my shoes,"

Unable to find her combat boots Melissa settled on a pair of red flip flops instead.

"Let's go!" she said charging out the door before Velma could demand any more answers out of her.

…...

* * *

"LISSA!" Harley cried excitedly.

"Hey, Harl," Melissa laughed as she embraced her sisters in a hug.

"Did you bring your sketchbook?"

"Of course I did! Have a look!" Melissa said, passing Harley the very full sketchbook.

Harley and Ivy eagerly flipped through the sketchbook. Each excited to see what Melissa had drawn, what she had written. Melissa had always expressed herself through art. It was through these sketches that the two were able to see what she was thinking, how she was feeling. Just like every other time she had visited them, the pages were filled with happy yet exciting pictures showcasing what Melissa had been up to.

What the two did not know,, however, was that Melissa was holding back. Hiding a secret this time around. She hardly wanted to tell the gang let alone her sisters. Saying it out loud just made it too real for her to handle. So she kept quiet. Choosing instead to fill Harley and Ivy in on her latest adventures. It was far too soon when the guard informed her that her time was up.

"Why? I have another thirty minutes," Melissa reminded him.

"Sorry Melissa, someone from the press wants to interview them,"

"Okay, fine,"

…...

* * *

Carmen smiled. This disguise worked wonders. No one questioned her when she informed the front desk she wished to speak to some of the inmates and with Dr. Bellum looping the security feed and creating a diversion no one would get in between her and the answers she sought as she entered the room someone was leaving. Carmen's breath hitched. Was that her daughter.? Carmen watched as the girl retreated down the hall her flip flops smacking the floors as she marched,

sure enough, there was the telltale birthmark.

The star on her heel.

The mark that Carmen had caught the tiniest glimpse of before passing out from exhaustion.

After regaining her composure, Carmen strode into the room with a purpose. As soon as the guard was gone to help the riot happening several floors down Carmen spoke.

"Tell me about the girl who was just here,"

"Why? What importance is she to you?" Ivy demanded, feeling fiercely protective just like she always did when someone asked about Melissa.

"I'm her mother,"

"Not likely," Ivy replied, straining against the cuffs on her seat.

"You aren't from the press, are ya lady?" Harley asked.

Carmen peeled off her mask. Took off her wig and shook out her hair. There was no one around to see so she placed her hat back on her head.

"You're-You're Carmen Sandiego," Harley exclaimed.

"Well", Ivy said thoughtfully. "That WOULD explain how gifted Melissa is."

"But it don't explain everything!", Harley shouted, then turned to Carmen. "If you're really her mom, why did you abandon her?! Why'd'ja leave her with that despicable, abusive jerk?! She had ta run away into the streets of Gotham ta getaway! When we found her, she was half-starved, dirty, and covered with bruises from him! WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! Too busy runnin' yer empire?!"

"He stole her from me. She was born early, a breech baby. I nearly died giving birth to her. I passed out and when I woke up he and the baby were long gone,"

Harley and Ivy remained tight-lipped. There was no way they were telling Carmen anything. Regardless of who she was. She didn't deserve to know anything about Melissa, not one thing. However, Carmen was insistent.

"Tell me about her," Carmen prompted, "And I can break you out of here,"

the duo looked at each other. That was appealing. Still, they remained quiet. Melissa would want them to stay put. To finish their time in Arkham so that they'd be free and then she'd be able to spend even more time with them.

"I can get you both certified sane,,"

Okay, that was VERY appealing!

But it was also cheating. Melissa wouldn't want that either. The duo shook their heads discussing Carmen's very appealing offer

"No, Lissa would be disappointed," Harley said.

"This is why we told her to go back, so she wouldn't end up like us," Ivy muttered.

"Back? Back where?" Carmen asked.

"Home. To her new life. To her better life," Ivy curtly replied.

From then on the two remained quiet. Oh well, Carmen had all the answers she needed anyway. Slipping back into her disguise she quickly left the building as if she had never been there at all.

…...

* * *

the police were baffled. It had been nearly a week since Carmen left her calling card and she had yet to come for the statue. Only Batman knew the reason. Carmen's target had changed. She was no longer interested in the statue. She wanted to find Melissa.

What Batman didn't know, however, was that Carmen had already found her.

By using what limited footage Arkham had to offer Carmen had run a computer scan and found everything she needed. All the local newspaper articles, all her information from her time in the foster system including her adoption and current whereabouts. Her school records, her original 'birth certificate' and the updated one with her name change. The gym she went to, her therapist.

All of it.

Carmen had access to all of it and now she planned to use it.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick was woken by his phone buzzing repeatedly on his nightstand. Groggily he grabbed it and answered without checking the caller ID.

"MELISSA'S GONE!" Jenny screeched, jolting him awake.

"Try to calm down, Jenny", Grayson told the frantic parent. "She runs off with Mystery Inc. to solve cases, or to visit Harley and Ivy all the time. She always calls and/or comes home."

"You don't understand!", Jenny urged tearfully. "She was so upset when she got home earlier! She wouldn't tell me anything! Something is very wrong, I just know it! Please! Do you know ANYTHING?"

Dick cringed inwardly, "I'll go out and look for her. I'll explain later, okay? Did she take anything with her? Her car? Her phone? Anything?"

"Her sketchbook. She left everything else,"

"I'll find her, Jenny. I promise,"

_Oh, Firecracker what were you thinking?_

…...

* * *

Swinging through the Gotham skies, Nightwing kept a close eye out for his girlfriend certain that she was just out for a cool down period. He knew how stressed she had been recently. Overwhelmed with the news that both of her parents were living. One in jail and one a criminal mastermind. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt Jenny by disappearing so suddenly without explanation. It had been a rough time and true to her nature, Melissa tried desperately to shove her feelings down and box them up. Tried to ignore her earth-shattering knowledge. As usual, all this served to do was make her upset. It had been building and building putting Melissa on edge.

He landed on one of the buildings of the abandoned warehouse district. The place where he and Melissa had their first kiss after their near-death experience. He didn't know why but he was certain Melissa was around here somewhere.

And there she was, tagging the sides of buildings. He landed beside her.

"Go away, Nightwing," she grumbled.

"You nearly gave Jenny a heart attack. You need to talk to her,"

"I don't wanna"

"But you need to, Melissa,"

"No, I don't,"

"You may think that but ignoring how you feel isn't good for you,"

"You sound like my counselor,"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Cause ya read the same self-help books,"

Nightwing stifled a laugh. Now was not the time. Now, he had to get Melissa home. That was easier said than done, however, as Melissa remained focused on her work and ignored his attempts to talk with her. Not knowing what to do he looked at what she was painting. Fire. A blazing fire, an evil looking thing with a half-melted figure in the center.

_A Barbie doll._

Looking to the left he saw another one of his girlfriend's masterpieces. Morbid and heartbreaking the girl had a swollen face and a bloodied nose, tears streaming down her face.

Besides that, there was another.

Glass soaked in blood.

Broken beer bottles oozing black liquid.

Snapshots of what her father had put her through. Melissa was shaking having finished her work. The paint can clattering to the ground as she stepped away, wiping off her hands and picking up her sketchbook. Melissa shook her face red as she turned to him.

"Melissa-"

She ran and he ran after her.

The one piece he hadn't seen was of Carmen's logo.

But Carmen had.

…...

* * *

Faster and faster. Melissa ran. Ran until her legs burned. Red in the face and gasping for air with tears in her eyes. She cried so hard she bit her tongue she crumpled to the ground, crawling inbetween a stack of crates and closing in on herself.

"Well, well, what are you doing here, Kitten?"

"Go away, Selina," Melissa choked out.

"I'm not leaving you here. Come on, you can stay at my place until you feel better,"

"You ain't gonna turn me over to Bird Boy?"

"No,"

"Okay,"

…...

* * *

Nightwing lost her.

How he lost her he wasn't sure but he did.

In hopes of finding her, he circled back around and was surprised to see Carmen Sandiego herself. He perched on the roof of the building across from her and watched as she examined each piece Melissa had done. Every single one she did wrapped around the warehouse.

"It's rude to stare, you know,"

"What are you doing here, Carmen?" Nightwing asked suspiciously.

"Just taking in the sights,"

"Don't you have a statue to steal?"

"No, I've learned of something better than the statue," Carmen replied turning to face him with a smirk.

"And what would that be?"

"Don't play dumb Nightwing. You work with Batman I know you know her,"

"Her who?"

"If you want to play dumb fine. See you later, Nightwing,"

Then Carmen was gone into the shadows.

Okay, now he really had to find Melissa.

…...

* * *

Returning to the Bat Cave, Nightwing found Batman typing away at the computer updating the files on Two-Face and Firefly who had recently been returned to Arkham. Batman hardly glanced his way when he slumped into the chair beside him.

"I couldn't find her. Well, I did and then she-"

"She's with Selina,"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw them on the way to Selina's house,"

"And you didn't do anything?"

"Melissa needs space to breathe,"

"But why-"

"Selina cared for Melissa when Harley and Ivy weren't around,"

"How do you-"

"Selina,"

Nightwing gave up.

…...

* * *

Melissa almost passed out from exhaustion when Selina finally got her to her room. She staggered into bed and was out cold seconds later. All her anger, all the tears cried and the time spent running had really taken a toll on her. Selina smiled to herself as she pulled Melissa's shoes off and threw a blanket over her. Even though she and Melissa's sisters hadn't always agreed Selina had often taken care of Melissa. Bringing her food, clean clothes and toys. The home in the waste dump wasn't their only hideout. Abandoned buildings, run down apartments that catered to criminals. Selina had never liked seeing Melissa in these places but she kept her mouth shut. Caring for the girl was enough.

"Selina,"

"Hello, Batman," Selina returned the greeting without turning to face the shadowy figure in the window.

"How is she?"

"Passed out cold, emotionally drained,"

"Her mother's worried,"

"Which one, Jenny or Carmen," Selina smirked, "Yes, I knew who her mother was before her, before you. It's a wonder no one else saw the resemblance. I kept my mouth shut all these years for a reason. You want to know why?"

Batman made no move to respond.

"As you probably know, Carmen and I are rivals more or less but I didn't keep quiet for that reason. I couldn't let Melissa get pulled into Carmen's lifestyle. It was bad enough she was living in the slums but what could I do? I wasn't going to be the one to send her into foster care and have her resent me for the rest of her life. So, I helped take care of her. I made sure she was well fed and clean,"

"That's only part of it, isn't it, Selina?"

"Not even close. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep. I've had a very long day after all,"

Batman left oddly enough, leaving Selina to her thoughts. She looked around for Isis intent on getting to sleep only to find the cat sleeping on Melissa's chest. Sitting across from the deeply sleeping girl Selina allowed her mind to wander where it may. Recalling days when Melissa was little.

…...

* * *

When Selina heard Harley and Ivy had taken in a child she was surprised. Ivy was known for her firm belief that humanity was the problem with the world. She just happened to find Harley and Selina the exception to that belief. Then again, Ivy did have a soft spot for children. Even wanted her own, just on her terms and her way.

Selina had decided to swing by and meet this child. When she got to Harley and Ivy's current hideout she shook her head. Less than stellar apartments in the bad part of the city. Climbing the fire escape, she let herself in through the window. Harley and Ivy sat at the too small table next to the fridge, eating frozen dinners.

"So? Where's the kid?" she asked them.

"Playing over there," Harley replied pointing to what Selina guessed was supposed to be a living room.

Sure enough, there was a little girl, no older than two or three coloring a picture. The child had scars everywhere. On her arms and legs possibly on her back. Nasty things. The girl turned to where she stood and Selina felt her stomach drop.

_She looks like Carmen!_

This realization was probably helped by the fact that she was wearing red.

"Hello," Selina smiled.

The girl ran and climbed into Ivy's lap.

"It's okay, Melissa. This is a friend,"

"Friend?"

"Yes, this is Selina,"

Melissa looked up at Selina curiously.

"What are you coloring there?"

Melissa jumped off Ivy's lap and slowly handed her coloring book to Selina, "Kitty,"

"I have a kitty,"

"Really?"

"Yes, her name is Isis. She likes shiny things,"

Melissa smiled.

…...

* * *

"Knock, knock," Selina grinned as she climbed through the window.

"Selina!"

The bigger Melissa got the easier her resemblance to Carmen was to see. It was uncanny. She really didn't know how Harley and Ivy hadn't figured it out yet.

_Just give them time._

Since no one knew when Melissa's real birthday was they had decided it was April twenty-second. The day Harley and Ivy had found her in the waste dump. And today was her birthday. Since her sisters were a little 'held up' at the moment birthday duties fell on Selina's shoulders. Today she was six.

"Ready to go?"

"But where are we going?"

"That's a surprise,"

"Tell me, Please?" Melissa begged.

"You'll find out shortly,"

It was always Selina's idea to give Melissa an experience rather than a gift she would no doubt grow out of. One year it was the amusement park, another it was the movies. This year, this year, Selina had something extra special up her sleeve.

"Wicked!" Melissa squealed excitedly.

Selina smiled, "Yes we're going to see Wicked,"

Melissa had a thing for the bad guy isn't really a bad guy trope for obvious reasons. And it wasn't every day that a musical came to Gotham. Why buy her a toy when she could take her to see something Selina knew she would enjoy.

And enjoy it she did.

…...

* * *

When Melissa woke up the next morning the smell of her favorite breakfast demanded her immediate attention. Kicking the blanket to the side she sleepily wandered her way into the dining room where a stack of chocolate chip pancakes awaited her. Selina was nowhere to be seen but Melissa knew she wasn't far away. She was actually just outside but Melissa didn't know that. She was too focused on the pancakes to really wonder where she was. If she had looked out the window though she would have had an answer.

Selina stood in the alleyway talking with none other than Carmen.

…...

* * *

"How dare you, Selina!"

"How dare I?" Selina purred, "Like I was going to tell you,"

"She's my daughter,"

"You don't care for her. You just want an heir,"

"That could be farther from the truth! I've been looking for SIXTEEN years,"

'Not very well, clearly,"

It took everything in Carmen not to slap the blonde before her. She had tracked them last night. Followed them as she had been following Melissa to learn about her. It angered her to no end how easily she trusted Selina. How Selina obviously knew the truth all these years. Rather than tell her, however, she kept it hidden. But Carmen should have expected that from a longtime rival. Now, her daughter was in Selina's house perfectly blind to the fact that Carmen was right outside and it angered her. But what could she do? Nothing, at least not yet. But Carmen had a plan forming. Something that would bring the two of them together very soon.

Very soon indeed.

…...

* * *

"Melissa Isley Peters! Don't you ever disappear like that again!" Jenny cried as she crushed Melissa in a hug.

"Sorry, Jenny," came Melissa's muffled response.

"Thank you for bringing her home, Dick,"

"No problem,"

"Come in and sit,"

"I'd love too,"

"Come in and sit" was jenny's way of saying tell me what's going on. As soon as Melissa as in the shower, Dick spilled the beans.

"We found her birth mother,"

"You what? You found the real Abigail?"

"Her mother isn't Abigail, never was,"

"Then who-"

"Carmen Sandiego,"

"The thief?"

"The very same," Dick nodded, "Melissa isn't taking it well,"

"I can tell,"

…...

* * *

You think she wouldn't cry anymore. No, Melissa couldn't stop crying. She cried in the shower. She cried as she got dressed. She cried on the floor of her room. Cried and cried and cried. She didn't even know she was able to cry this much!

_I'll shoot you, Carly._

_Your mother was a liar!_

_Keep your mouth shut!_

Melissa stood moving to her bed so she could hide under the covers. She let the black comforter swallow her up as she buried her face in the mattress. And there she stayed she was sleeping when Jenny came later to check on her peeling the blanket back only to see Melissa's tear-stained cheeks. Jenny didn't want to leave her alone, fearful that she would try to run again, or worse hurt herself but Jenny had to go to work. She left a note for Melissa beside her lunch in the kitchen before quietly leaving closing the door behind her and locking it tight.

The window in Melissa's room opened slowly. Since Melissa's room was near the back of the house no one was any wiser. Carmen stepped inside, quickly quietly. She wanted to see where her daughter was living and thus far she wasn't very impressed. Looking around the room she was a little surprised to find that Melissa was still there. She was sleeping though dead to the world so Carmen was safe from being discovered. Carmen moved through the room looking at everything with interest. Pictures on the dresser of her friends, a desk littered with art supplies. Her closet was full of red and black clothing only red and black clothing

Melissa moved and Carmen froze.

She didn't wake up so Carmen relaxed.

"See you soon, Avalon. We have a lot of catching up to do,"

Then Carmen was gone out the window, shutting it behind her.

…...

* * *

Melissa's life over the next few weeks changed. Jenny pulled her from public school and enrolled her in online courses. Melissa was resigned to the house where she quietly did all her work while trying not to have another breakdown. It helped that Dick came to visit nearly every day. So did the gang. They brought her news. On one such day as Melissa was struggling with a particularly hard math problem, they burst in unexpectedly.

"Melissa, Melissa!"

"What?" Melissa grumbled, "Can't you see I'm working on math,"

"Melissa, you don't like math!" Shaggy replied.

"You're right about that. Now, what is it?"

"Acme wants to recruit us!" Velma cried, "All of us! Even you!"

"Especially her! She took on the Joker and LIVED!"

"EEP," Melissa squeaked as the chief suddenly appeared on her laptop screen, "Is there a reason you felt the need to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, sorry,"

"Melissa, meet the Chief"

"Jenny says you can join us but only if you want to," Fred explained.

Melissa thought about it. She could either go back to having adventures or stay cooped up in her house.

Easy choice.

"Let's do this thing!"

"Everybody into the C5 next stop, Acme boot camp,"

…...

* * *

"My plan's coming together. Now, to stage their first case!" Carmen chuckled.

She needed it to be unlike anything she had ever done before mostly because if it was linked back to her it would be transferred and no longer categorized as paranormal which is the department Melissa was to work in. Thanks to her intel Carmen had learned of Acme's desire to start a 'paranormal' investigation department and pulled a few strings to make sure Melissa and company were that team. John had said he'd broken her but Carmen was going to test that. Her daughter seemed battered not broken. There was a difference after all. Now, what kind of mystery should Acme's new team go on. Zombies? Phantoms? Vampires?

Then Carmen remembered the Wicked poster in Melissa's room.

Witches.

Perfect.

…...

* * *

A few weeks later the gang found themselves in Salem. Apparently, there were rumors and 'sightings' of supposed witches. Melissa had scoffed at this notion. There were never any real witches in Salem. And she should know. She had to write a report on the Salem witch trials. It was either that or math. Melissa HATED math with a vengeance. Even though math and Science were linked subjects. Odd, but true. Pushing her absolute loathing of the subject aside, Melissa followed the others as they took statements. Her job was to take pictures of the 'crime scenes' that they could go through later and try to find something. There had been a lot of sightings so this was going to take a while. A long, long, long while.

_These sightings don't line up like they should_ Melissa inwardly groaned.

_They were blondes_

_they were covered in warts._

_There was three of em._

_No, only one and she was green._

_Maybe it's a coven._

_Nah._

Melissa was growing frustrated as were the gang.

As night fell, they entered the woods were the most sightings had taken place.

Flashlights in hand they pressed on hoping for clues. Velma had printed some maps to guide them through safely Melissa could see why. The trees loomed above them snuffing out the moonlight. She followed behind Shaggy and Scooby as usual and only half-listened to their complaints about hunger and the sounds of their chattering teeth. She was more focused on skimming through old case files on her phone.

Swamp Witch.

The ghost of Melissa Wilcox, also a Salem based mystery.

Sarah Ravencroft.

Every witch-related case was there and they were nearly all the same. Money, money, money. It was all about money with the exception of Sarah. She was so busy skimming case files that she crashed right into Shaggy and Scooby who had suddenly stopped. Looking up she saw why. An old manor, the door hanging off its hinges. She rolled her eyes when Fred declared they should go inside and search for clues. She pushed Shaggy and Scooby onward. Since they had frozen in place.

Stepping inside the manor Melissa had a serious case of deja vu.

Creepy didn't even begin to describe the inside of the manor. Low burning candles, dripping wax cast eerie shadows. A cauldron bubbled in the stone fireplace. Several leather-bound books with yellowed pages were strewn on the rickety table across from the fireplace. Brooms with gnarled handles hung on the walls. Cobwebs lined the rafters and dust coated the floor.

"This looks like every single witch hideout I've seen in movies," Melissa grumbled.

She roamed the room snapping pictures.

"Guys, you may wanna see this" Fred called as he pulled back a curtain.

Melissa gasped.

The wall was covered in random looking names with a giant compass in the middle. A compass that was pointing west instead of north. Melissa wordlessly snapped pictures.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"WITCHES!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed.

"Run for it!" Velma ordered.

They ran in all different directions, the witches flying after them. Melissa ducked into one of the rooms at random and shut the door locking it behind her. She grabbed her extendable mallet from the backpack she was wearing and braced herself for a fight that never came. Once she was sure of her safety she put the mallet away and went back over what they'd learned thus far. Other than the conflicting reports by those who sighted the witches they had learned that the new owners of the manor had been chased out for unclear reasons. When asked why they had simply cited that the witches told them to get out. Melissa had her doubts as was her nature.

Since she was here she decided to have a look around. She found herself in an office. Dark wooden furniture coated in dust surrounded her. She moved to the writing desk and started to rummage through the drawers. Newspapers it was full of old newspapers. She spread them out and skimmed through them. The headlining stories didn't add up with the information they'd received. Pictures showed an annual Halloween party took place here every year. Followed by a Christmas ball and even an Easter Egg hunt in the surrounding woods. This building, this manor was basically a community center! Near the bottom of the stack, Melissa found something else odd.

"What the heck? The New York Times and the Gotham Gazette?"

The first headline read:

**CARMEN GONE QUIET. SEVENTEEN MONTHS OF SILENCE! **

While the second one read:

**DRUG RING BUSTED! **With a headshot of her father.

Melissa folded the papers up and slipped them into her backpack.

Then she decided to go through her pictures again. Coming to the one of the odd wall she froze.

"Huh? Wait a minute!"

_Cromwell._

_Sanderson._

_Sarah._

_Elphaba._

_Galinda._

_Evanora._

_Theodora._

The names on the wall were first and last names of witches from movies, TV, and musicals and there was something written beneath the compass which Melissa could just barely make out as the writing was smudged.

"Look to the Western sky?"

Another clue!

Opening the door, she checked for any signs of the witches. Finding none she quickly crept down the hall to the west coming to a very large door at the end. It opened with a creak. Melissa surged forward without hesitation. The room was dark very dark. Then one by one the candles lit themselves.

And there was who she assumed to be the head witch floating on a smoky broom.

Melissa barely had time to blink before the witch started launching fireballs at her. Her gymnastics training kicked in and Melissa was soon vaulting through the air.

_There's a reason I go to the gym _Melissa smirked to herself as she continued to avoid the fireballs being thrown her away.

Growing tired Melissa grabbed a shield off the wall and used it to deflect the next fireball. There was a flash as it popped mid-air. Then the witch was gone.

"I'd better get back to the gang,"

On her way out Melissa noticed something odd and backtracked.

"Powder? Okay, now I really need to get back,"

…...

* * *

She met the gang just outside the manor.

"You guys find anything?"

"You mean besides the fact that what we were told contradicts the evidence left in that house?" Velma countered.

"Yeah,"

"Daphne and I found footprints," Fred offered

"Footprints?"

"Yeah,"

"Where'd they lead?"

"One of the bedrooms. It looked like someone left rather quickly. Through the window,"

"We were chased!" Scooby whimpered.

"By what? What happened?"

"Uh,"

…...

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby managed to lose the green-skinned witch that had been following them by hiding in one of the many hall closets. After making sure the coast was clear the duo slunk out of hiding trying to calm their hearts which were pounding against their ribcages. The hallway they found themselves in was long and dark with an arched window at the very end letting in the pale moonlight. As they crept toward the stairs intent on finding the kitchen for a bite to eat a door banged open and a monster popped out. A hulking baboon with large red and black bat wings. The thing was visibly angry and flew at them snapping it'ss teeth.

The two took off.

Left

right.

Left

right.

Into another hall, the flying monkey followed as they ran from door to door. Back and forth and back and forth with the monkey ending up in front of them before they reversed direction and slammed the door in the animals face.

…...

* * *

"Wait!", Melissa interrupted the babbling duo. "You were chased by a bat-winged baboon?"

"Like, you got it! D'oh-ho-hooo!", Shaggy stammered. "Like, his teeth were HUGE!"

"Reah!", Scooby confirmed.

"Melissa?", Daphne nudged her now thoughtful friend.

"Think about it", Melissa said. "That message that said 'look to the West', witches on broomsticks, and now a flying monkey?"

"What message?" Velma asked.

"Look," Melissa replied whipping out her phone and showing them the pictures from the main room, "The names on the wall belong to fictional witches, the Sanderson sisters, the Cromwells, the witches of Oz? And the line Look to the western sky is a line from Wicked!,"

"Are you saying-" Fred started.

"That this is an elaborate prank?" Velma concluded

"Yes, Exactly! None of this fits with the MO of your past cases and yes, I'm aware that this is different but even the criminals in Gotham have some sort of motive but there's none here. No money, no escaped convicts nothing!"

"You're right!" Fred declared after some thought, "Let's catch some witches!"

…...

* * *

"L-like, why are we ALWAYS live bait?" Shaggy asked through chattering teeth.

"Relax boys, this will be a breeze," Melissa replied as she filled her bucket with suds.

"Are we going to melt them or something?"

"No, Velma discovered the brooms are engine powered. If we throw water on them they'll short out then we bag the witches,"

"B-but what about the fireballs?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,"

"I'm not sure about this,"

"Shaggy, you're never sure about Fred's plans,"

"Like, they usually backfire,"

"Shush they're coming!"

As the witches rounded the corner on their brooms, Shaggy, Scooby and, Melissa braced themselves. Once the three were close enough they threw the water and as Velma had said, the brooms shorted out leaving the witches to flee on foot.

"Like, it actually worked!" Shaggy said in surprise.

"We can discuss that later. Get 'em boys!"

Melissa chased after the head witch while Shaggy and Scooby split up to catch the other two. Melissa soon cornered the witch in one of the upper-level bedrooms with no means of escape.

"Now, let's see who you really are!" she declared shutting the door behind her.

"And what makes you think I'm not who I appear to be?", the lovely witch smirked.

"Please! We found chemical traces proving your 'magic fire-balls' are just glorified fireworks, the exhaust from your 'brooms' is from small but powerful engines, and we found the trap-door you used for your earlier disappearing act!", Melissa grinned. "The 'winged monkey' was an interesting touch. Fake wings on a trained baboon?"

"Indeed", the witch grinned, as if pleased that the girl had figured it out. "Trained to be aggressive toward strangers, but not to actually attack. It's not my style to cause harm."

"But what was with the newspapers?", Melissa hissed. "You left those out for ME, didn't you? You know who I am. Who are you and what do you know about my parents?!"

"I'm glad you figured it out, even if only half-way", she grinned, removing the witch-hat and green wig, shaking out her long dark hair. Melissa's eyes widened as she threw off her cloak to reveal a red trench-coat and heels as she placed her wide red fedora on her head.

Just then the wall behind her collapsed. There was a hover-ship waiting, with the other 2 'witches' and the baboon at the door. Carmen Sandiego jumped across, the looked back at her daughter with her customary smirk as the engines surged

"You and your friends have impressed me, my dear", Carmen grinned as she and her cohorts escaped. "And you've far exceeded my hopes. We'll talk again soon. We have much to discuss and catch up on. Ta-ta!"

Melissa was left momentarily speechless as her brain struggled to process what had just happened. On autopilot, she rejoined the gang at the front of the house.

"Well, we solved the mystery, but they escaped", Fred sighed.

"But we still don't know what were they after here", Velma pointed out. "ACME Isn't going to like our report."

"Actually, we DO know", Melissa said still processing everything. "And you're right; ACME isn't gonna be happy. The lead 'witch' was my mother: Carmen Sandiego. And she set up this whole charade for MY benefit."

"WHAT?"

…...

* * *

Melissa burst into the Bat Cave, fire in her eyes. Batman didn't look away from the computer but Nightwing rushed to her side.

"What's the matter, Firecracker? How'd your first ACME case go?"

Melissa growled in response.

"Badly?"

"It was all a prank, a game. A giant GAME!"

"What do you mean it was a game?"

"The ringleader was Carmen! She staged it!"

"Whoa, calm down and tell me from the beginning,"

"Before you do that, there was something left for you on the steps of the GCPD, Melissa," Batman interrupted.

Melissa looked to where Batman was pointing and found a box wrapped in shiny red paper tied with a gold ribbon.

"What's in it?" she asked.

"Nothing dangerous, I checked,"

Melissa opened the box quickly.

Her jaw dropped.

"A Barbie doll?" Nightwing asked.

"A Barbie dressed like a witch," Melissa grumbled lifting the note out of the box.

_See you next crime, Avalon._

…_..._

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Like, anyone heard from Melissa lately. She's like been radio silent since our last case,"

"Can you really blame her?" Fred asked.

"I hope she hasn't run off again," Velma shook her head.

"What do you think she's up to?"

…...

* * *

"Melissa, I'm going to the store do you want to come? We could stop at the art store on the way,"

"No thanks, Jenny," Melissa sighed, her eyes never leaving the laptop screen.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just doing school work,"

"Alright text me if you need anything,"

"Will do,"

Melissa stared at the screen until her eyes crossed. Shutting down the laptop she went to let her dogs inside. They had been barking a few minutes earlier but she figured it was a squirrel they were chasing or something like that. She glanced at her art studio as she whistled for her pets. She hadn't been inside it since her life turned upside down. She shrugged maybe later. As Marley and Jesse bounded inside she shut the door without a second glance herding them toward her room where they sprawled out on her fluffy red rug and were soon sleeping soundly.

If she had bothered to go to the art studio she would have discovered the real reason for the dogs barking.

…...

* * *

Carmen had noticed the building during her first visit but had neglected to think much about it. Now that she had, however, her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know what was inside. So, even though her daughter was home and very much awake Carmen decided to take her chances and have a look around. When she dropped stealthily into the yard she was taken aback to find dogs. Border Collies. One red and white the other black and white. She recalled seeing a picture of them in Melissa's room the last time she had visited. She knew these two were no trouble. All it took was a scratch behind the ears and they were content and let her pass without an issue. Stepping inside the moderately sized shed Carmen was surprised yet again.

This was no storage shed it appeared to be an art studio. Her daughter's by the looks of it. Every wall was a mural depicting a symbol related to certain heroes and Villains. The wall she was currently facing depicted Harley's diamonds encircled by Ivy's leaves. Superman's crest was on the next wall. Wonder Woman's lasso of truth on the wall after that. A cat silhouette. Carmen frowned. Meant to represent Selina no doubt. The wall behind her was dedicated to Nightwing. All of them beautifully done. Carmen moved on. There was a desk filled with art supplies and full sketchbooks most of which had her daughter's new name embroidered on the cover along with the date presented. Overhead shelves displayed prizes won in art competitions. A closet revealed storage bins full of paintings. In the armchair opposite the Nightwing wall, Carmen discovered an album full of newspaper clippings. Her daughter's mystery solving exploits.

**ART SWINDLERS CAPTURED.**

**DRUG RING EXPOSED.**

**POACHERS PUT BEHIND BARS.**

**GROUP OF TEENS HELPS BLUE FALCON AND DYNOMUTT RESTORE ORDER.**

**PARIS SAVED.**

**JOKER CAUGHT.**

Carmen found her successes most impressive indeed. Pleased by her findings Carmen left as if she were never there, to begin with.

…...

* * *

Melissa aimlessly wandered her house. She would have gone out but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Her life was never going to go back to normal as much as she might have wanted it to. Her phone beeped informing her of a text. She rolled her eyes as she fished her phone from her pocket.

**U okay Firecracker?**

_**Fine.**_

**Sure?**

_**Yes.**_

**Come over?**

_**Sure.**_

Well, she couldn't hide forever now could she?

After sending Jenny a text she was off.

…...

* * *

_This place looks gloomy even in broad daylight _Melissa laughed to herself upon her arrival at the manor.

As she was being let inside Melissa found herself nearly crushed to death by an over-excited Dick who wasted no time in demanding why she had been ghosting him and everyone else.

"Chill, Bird Boy. I'm fine,"

"You are clearly NOT fine. Answers answers now,"

"And here I thought you just wanted to visit with me,"

"well, of course, I do but I'm worried about you,"

"Aren't you always worried about me?"

"Yeah,"

"How about a game of checkers and a movie?" Melissa asked in hopes of changing the subject.

"Okay but don't think I'll forget about needing answers,"

Melissa rolled her eyes as she followed her boyfriend.

_What's wrong with wanting some time to myself?_

They were soon seated in the living room a movie chosen at random playing in the background as they played game after game of checkers then Clue then Go Fish. Game after game until the shadows stretched long across the room.

"So, tell me Firecracker," Dick prompted as they picked up the game pieces.

"I just needed some time to myself so sue me," Melissa huffed.

"I understand where you're coming from but you have to understand that where you're concerned it's alarming when you go quiet like this,"

"Okay, I guess I can understand that,"

"You wanna stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to but I can't Jenny will be wanting me home shortly," Melissa replied as she checked her phone.

"Okay, if you really have to,"

"I do,"

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow,"

…...

* * *

Why couldn't she throw it out? Why? Melissa didn't understand. Something was keeping her from throwing out the piece of plastic that was the doll Carmen had left for her. Instead, she sat in her beanbag staring at the always smiling Barbie still in its box. She hated Barbies! Hated them with a passion and for very good reason. Namely her father. He'd buy them to get her to shut up only to toss them into the fireplace when he was angry with her. Locking her in the room to watch them melt and not letting her out despite her screams. If he didn't want to hear her screams he'd come after her with a belt. Whipping her back until it bled.

So, when Harley and Ivy bought her barbies she tossed them to the hyenas without a second glance.

So why couldn't she throw this one out?

It puzzled her to no end.

_I must be losing it._

_Just throw it out. Give it to the dogs/ they'll get more use out of it than I will._

However, she simply tossed it into her closet as opposed to the dogs. Melissa stood up with a yawn lazily climbing into her bed. She'd think better in the morning.

…...

* * *

Blood poured from her leg as her father dragged by her hair into the bathroom. No matter how much she begged, pleaded and cried the very intoxicated John refused to listen. Throwing her into the full tub with force. Her lungs started to burn and her vision started to go black as she struggled for air. No matter how hard she tried, John kept her head below the water until she passed out. It was only after she went completely limp did he pull her from the scalding hot water admiring his handiwork before locking her in the broom closet for the night.

When the young girl woke, coughing up water she screamed. Wailed, screeched because of the searing out pain all over her body. The burns that water had left all over her skin. She had no choice but to strip down as her clothing was uncomfortable now. She bit her tongue as she peeled the bloodied wet clothing off her charred body with a grimace. There wasn't a piece of clothing she owned without a blood stain. Slowly and in excruciating pain, she reached under the door pushing the chair away from it. She cracked open the door to see the house completely empty and freezing cold. Making her way back to her room she fell onto the floor a bloodied and burnt heap. When she woke next she crawled into a dirty dress for the sake of modesty although she didn't know what that meant.

The door to her room swung open with such force it terrified her. Her father's figure standing in the doorway, belt in hand terrified her even more. She scrambled to get away but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her by her leg pulling her back slamming her into a wall. She closed her eyes.

"Daddy, please-"

"Shut it, Brat!" he yelled as the belt collided with her back, "You, You're so much like your mother. Your lying, good for nothing mother and all her empty promises."

The belt came down again.

"She said we were going to be partners,"

again.

"She said she loved me"

Again.

"She lied and left me with you. You, her lookalike"

"You are the sole reason she was interested in me and I'll punish you for it for as long as I live"

"STOP," the young girl begged.

She didn't understand anything her daddy said. She didn't look like her mommy. Her mommy was right there crying in the doorway yelling for her Daddy to stop but he wouldn't stop. He whipped her back until the skin was bleeding raw. He continued to berate her despite her tearful apologies.

"You talk like her,"

"You walk like her,"

"DADDY, STOP,"

She had no idea how long she laid there. Suffering at the hands of her father. The colors in her vision ran together and blurred before it all went black

…...

* * *

"**NO"** Melissa cried as she woke with a start.

Afternoon sunlight poured into her room as she fell out of bed in a tangle of sheets which she struggled to get out of, still not quite awake she was convinced her father was choking her. Cutting off her airway. With much effort she finally freed herself grimacing at the phantom pain that danced across her scar-covered body. Short of breath, she stumbled her way to the closet and got dressed for the day. Choosing a black top and faded jeans and her red leather jacket.

She took her laptop to the kitchen after letting her pets outside. As it powered on Melissa's phone rang. Lazily she answered it and was surprised when Chief popped up on her screen.

"Melissa, Melissa, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? You're needed at Headquarters Pronto!"

"Why?"

"Do you need a reason?" Chief countered before blowing a whistle, "Get moving!"

"Yes, Sir!" Melissa laughed before jumping into the C5.

After being dropped into Headquarters Melissa walked really slowly to the debriefing so she'd have time to collect her thoughts Andean banish the awful memories from her mind.

"What the...?!" a girls voice gasped somewhere behind her.

"Hold it right there!" a boy's voice shouted, just before Melissa was tackled and pinned to the ground.

"Look Chief we caught Carmen!" the girl said excitedly.

"Yeah, thought you could break in again?" the boy laughed.

"Hate to burst your bubble wise guy but I ain't Carmen," Melissa growled, bucking the boy off of her.

"Whoa, sorry, you just look a lot like her,"

"Zack, Ivy, this is Melissa. She's part of the Paranormal Investigations Department" Chief explained as the brother and sister duo followed Melissa to where the gang was anxiously awaiting the return of their newly modified Mystery Machine, "Zack's right though you do look a lot like Carmen,"

"She should because she's-OWW," Shaggy cried as Melissa jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Not the time or the place!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sorry,"

"What was he going to say?" Zack asked, "I'm curious,"

"Melissa," Daphne remarked, "Tell them,"

"But-"

"It's going to come out sooner or later,"

Melissa rolled her eyes before sighing in frustration. She really didn't want to say it. Saying made it real and Melissa just wanted to ignore it like an ugly sweater in the back of one's closet. However, everyone was looking at her expectantly so...

"My mother is Carmen Sandiego," she growled.

"What!" Ivy cried.

"How?" Zack asked.

"Uh, let's worry about that later," Melissa replied pointing to where Chief was having one major reaction that involved bells whistles and every it's not over until.. trope that you could think of.

"CARMEN? CARMEN HAS A DAUGHTER!" he cried as pigs flew across the screen, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"

"Um, because I don't like having to talk about it?" Melissa deadpanned.

"So, Carmen raised you?"

"Nope,"

Melissa then went on to slowly and begrudgingly explain everything she knew thus far much to the shock of Zack, Ivy, and, The chief who declared he needed to have a word with Batman.

"You mind filling us in on our case now?" Velma asked once the chief had calmed down.

…...

* * *

Melissa had to admit the Mystery Machines upgrades were awesome. The van had been modified into a C5 unit allowing them to travel all over the world in mere seconds with their signature vehicle. And that wasn't the only upgrade the van had received. There was now a mini-lab for Velma (and her!) plenty of top of the line trap equipment and for Shaggy and Scooby a Scooby Snack maker which was really just a modified microwave. Either way, the two were enjoying it as they shoveled handfuls of their favorite treat in their mouths while watching a movie on the pull-down TV.

Their case had brought them to Egypt as a 'group of mummies' had been stealing priceless treasure from every museum they could get into at night. As the van drove along bringing them to the most recent crime scene Melissa was silently hoping that this wasn't going to be like the last case. She wanted to solve mysteries not have constant run-ins with Carmen Sandiego. To distract herself she pulled up past case files on her phone trying to get a basic understanding of what these mummy-themed cases usually involved. No matter what she tried, however, her mind kept wandering. By the time they pulled up at the museum she had scarcely gathered enough information so, she decided to ask Velma about it.

This turned out to be a good call as Velma happily recounted all their past cases similar to this one even telling her the story of discovering Cleopatra's hidden tomb as they walked to the crime scene.

Then Shaggy screamed.

Melissa and the others turned to find Shaggy pinned to the ground by what they had thought was a wax figure. Obviously not as the enraged stranger held a sword over their fallen friend with a sadistic grin.

"Finally, one of you I can kill," he laughed coldly.

Melissa to her credit tried to jump him and snatch his weapon only to be forcibly thrown into a glass case. The feeling of glass cutting into her flesh triggered a full-blown freak out rendering her unable to help. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe as horrible flashbacks of abuse assaulted her.

The others though tried to help only to be met with the same results. Laughing the stranger slowly brought the blade to Shaggy's neck as he ranted and raved about how he'd finally have his princess.

_**CRASH.**_

The stranger was blasted away from Shaggy by a purple lightning bolt. The gang turned toward the skylight as an unidentified figure swooped through it.

"GET BEHIND ME!" she ordered as they gasped again.

This, this creature was no human. Pale-skinned, glinting white fangs, eyes that burned a deep ruby red. A vampire? Only partially it seemed as glimmering wings the color of dark crystal fluttered angrily lifting her off the ground.

And she had horns.

Dark curved horns.

"You can't stop me, Princess!"

"Oh, yes I can Drew!"

"Come at me then,"

She ran leaping mid-air with the intent to kick only to be grabbed by the ankle and tossed to the ground, Drew was laughing, "Face it, Christina-"

**Pow!**

Christina uppercut Drew with a growl before launching a string of magic at him which he dodged, "I won't let you kill Shaggy!"

"Why not? Your Shaggy rejected you, remember? Left you in the pouring rain like a sappy movie cliche! All you had to do is be with me!"

"I'd NEVER be with you! Not if you were the last person on earth!" Christina growled, firing her magic with force.

"And that is why I have to do this!" Drew returned, as he grabbed her and pulled her to the floor, "You'll understand in time, Princess,"

Christina reached behind her and raked her nails down Drew's face causing him to his in pain as Christina sent him flying into the corner. She advanced on him eyes blazing with fire as she pressed the tip of her wand against his throat. With her other hand, she grabbed the glowing pendant around his neck breaking it from its chain and crushing it in her palm. Now, Drew would be unable to leave this world.

"Jeepers! Freddy, Melissa's hurt!"

"Like, ZOINKS!"

"Jinkies! We've got to get help or she'll bleed out!"

"I'm trying, but I can't stop the bleeding!"

"Your choice, Princess", Drew sneered. "Catch me or save that innocent girl?"

"This isn't finished, Scum-wad," Christina hissed as she turned on her heel.

"No, it isn't. I'll be back,"

Then drew was gone out the skylight.

Christina hesitantly approached the group who looked at her in fear, "I can help her if you'll let me,"

They parted allowing Christina to kneel in the puddle of blood and glass. Slowly she laid her hands on the girl's body and concentrated. She could feel the open wounds closing up beneath her fingers once the last one had closed up she removed her hands and backed away as the girl woke, tears streaming down her face as she blabbered incoherently.

Melissa had blacked out from so much blood loss, pain and trauma. She was sore but no longer on fire. Still, she struggled to speak tears blurring her vision she stood and ran from the bloody glass-filled puddle.

"Deep breaths, Melissa," Daphne prompted.

But Melissa couldn't seem to catch her breath. She could feel the pain shooting across her body in waves. She could feel her father's hands around her neck, forcing the air out of her lungs. His cruel ravings ringing madly in her ears.

Then through the haze of panic, she started to recall a session with her counselor. She'd dropped a glass and it shattered sending Melissa into a whirlwind of panic. She taught her breathing exercises.

"Focus on one spot and take deep breaths until you're calm,"

Sinking to the floor Melissa tried to do as she'd been told. She hyper-focused on the first thing that caught her attention, in this case, it was Scooby's dog tag. She stared at it until she could actually breathe again Once she felt better she got to her feet and joined Shaggy, ignoring the broken glass behind her.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger, "What are you?"

"Let's start at the beginning. My name's Christina and I'm from a different world,"

"What?"

"So, the multiverse theory-"

"Is true. You see, in my world Shaggy and I were best friends. We grew up together and then somewhere along the line I uh...fell in love with him but he didn't return my feelings. That was a sad day"

"But I've, like, never seen you before."

"Different world, like I said", she repeated with a sigh. "I can only assume we either never met in this world, or I was never born here. I've been chasing Drew across the multiverse to keep him from killing ANY Shaggy."

"Zoinks! But like, why is he after ME?"

"No way", Velma breathed in awe, just as the stranger was about to reply. "The theory of 'Overlapping links' is true too, isn't it?"

"Yes", Christina replied dejectedly. "Shaggy is one of those links. That's why Drew has been trying to kill any Shaggy he can."

"Like, what's he got against them, er me, er...?"

"He's obsessed with me, and will do ANYTHING to make me his", she explained. "But in almost every universe, their versions of you and me were drawn together and...fell in love. That realization drove THIS Drew over the edge. But then an evil old four-armed witch revealed to him that Shaggy is one of the overlapping links of the multiverse."

"But what does that mean?", Daphne asked.

"It means that if this 'Drew' from another universe were to somehow kill ANY Shaggy from any universe not his own, then ALL the Shaggy's across the multiverse would die and Drew would take his place as the link", Velma explained, to which Christina nodded.

_**THUD. **_Shaggy and Scooby fainted. Christina smiled wistfully. This Shaggy was every bit as adorable as hers. She pulled a box of Scooby Snacks from her satchel and gave it a shake, waking them right up.

"This Drew believes that if all the Shaggys are gone then all the 'me's will be with all the versions of him", Christina continued. "So far, all attempts he's made failed for various reasons. A few were due to versions of himself who were a friend rather than an obsessed psycho. He couldn't believe there were versions of himself who didn't want 'me' for himself!", she chuckled. But I've got him this time."

"How so?", Fred asked.

"When I was struggling with him just now, I managed to crush the talisman he's been using to travel the multiverse. He's stuck here now and as soon as I catch him he's going away for a long time,"

"Like, will he come after me again?"

"Undoubtedly, but not any time soon. He knows he can't leave this world or kill you. Knowing Drew he'll take time to plan," Christina explained as she turned to leave and find a place to settle so she could learn about this world.

"Wait. You're just going to LEAVE? After someone tried to MURDER Shaggy?" Velma cried.

"Like I said, Drew will go into hiding and plan his next move I'll be there to stop him,"

"But how will you know?"

"Trust me, I have my ways. Just consider me a guardian angel,"

"Where will you stay?"

"I'll find a place and if I don't I'll simply make one,"

"One more thing," Velma said before Christina could fly away, "Monsters are..unheard of here how will you-"

Christina snapped her fingers. In a shower of purple sparkles, any trace of her being a monster disappeared. The horns, wings, fangs, red eyes and pointed ears vanished. Christina then turned to the mess of glass on the floor and used her magic to correct everything that Drew had disrupted.

"Better now?"

Velma nodded.

"Well, then, goodbye for now and good luck on your mystery,"

…...

* * *

Melissa was quiet for most of their case. She couldn't help it shattered glass just triggered whatever it was. Jenny suspected PTSD and was in the process of trying to get her diagnosed. In the meantime, Melissa went to counseling and took mood-stabilizer pills to curb her violent breakdowns.

"Melissa, you okay?" Daphne asked as they scanned through the security footage.

"Fine,"

Not really. Not even close.

…...

* * *

She could smell the beer on her father before her door even opened. She tried to hide in the closet but it was no use as her daddy just drove his fist through the door. When he finally pulled her out and started ranting about her mommy she reminded her daddy that she looked nothing like mommy. Mommy had bright red hair and blue eyes. She didn't. She found herself pinned to a wall by her throat as he cruelly told her that the woman wasn't her mommy.

Her mommy was long gone.

_Mommy's dead?_

Would she be next?

She paled with fear as her father broke his beer bottle on her bedpost. The neck of the bottle shattered into razor sharp pieces. Selecting the largest of then he wrenched her arm forward before slicing open her flesh.

Every single time her father got drunk he would do this. Cut her open. Let her bleed. Avoiding the major blood vessels so that his personal punching bag wouldn't bleed out. After that, he either whipped her with a belt, burnt her back with cigarettes, or the worst throw her in the tub filled with scalding hot water until she passed out only to wake up in the broom closet and let the cycle repeat itself

…...

* * *

Melissa was in stealth mode as she roamed the halls of the museum. The mummies hadn't left this place alone. Picking piece after piece of art every other night while somehow evading security and the police. Scanning through camera footage earlier she and Daphne had discovered that the mummies were nowhere to be found as if they were never there. Melissa scoffed. There were ways to get around security cameras and alarms. Especially ones like the outdated equipment the museum used.

Still, how were they getting the priceless artifacts and other treasures out? What were they doing with them? Melissa pondered these things as she wandered into the next room. A limited display on some ancient ruler Melissa couldn't remember the name of. This would be where the two thieves would strike next. There were statues of pure gold in cases around the room and in the center was a golden sarcophagus adorned with precious stones and lined with hieroglyphics. But out of all these treasures which one would they take? A door began to creak open and Melissa dove for cover. Peering over one of the statues she watched the security guard sweep the room with his flashlight before retreating down the hall to do who knows what. Definitely not keep an eye on the camera footage. Melissa had caught him sleeping earlier.

As Melissa slunk out of her hiding place she was ambushed by the very things they were there to catch. She whirled around on her heel, sending a high flying kick to one's stomach before clocking the other one who slumped to the ground his bandages catching the wall in the process. The mummies moaned and groaned with anger prompting Melissa to make a break for it.

As she ran she happened to collide with Fred and Daphne as they were headed in her direction.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"The bandage brothers are after me," Melissa replied calmly jerking her thumb in the direction of the mummies who were indeed following her.

"Run for it!"

The trio ran, thundering down the steps into the basement of the building and slamming the door behind themselves.

"Hey, I think I just found their entrance," Melissa announced, pointing to the large hole of dirt and busted concrete.

Daphne snapped pictures with her phone before saying they should show the others. A quick stealthy search of the building found Velma in the curator's office going through financial records while Shaggy and Scooby were chilling in the break room. After they'd found the others they showed them the makeshift entrance.

"Like, but not all the buildings have basements," Shaggy pointed out, "So like, how did they get past everything elsewhere?"

"We can answer that," Fred smirked.

"Enlighten me then,"

"Later," Melissa cut in, "Velma we need to run some tests,"

"Tests?"

"One of the mummies tore their wrappings I snagged it as I ran past and let me tell you this doesn't look like centuries-old wrapping to me,"

"Let's go back to the van and test it then,"

"G-guys we have a problem!"

"What is it, Shaggy?"

"THEM!"

The mummies were at the top of the stairs now. Moaning and groaning like zombies which Melissa found weird. Oh well, she could ponder the monster mix-up later. For now, they had to run again. Dashing past the mummies so fast they were left spinning the gang ran down the halls of the museum looking for a place to hide. It seemed, however, that they just couldn't lose the monsters. As they ran past the guard's office Melissa did a double take the guard was nowhere to be seen.

_Hmmm. Lazy or a criminal?_

They ran back and forth in circles dashing through the halls like a frenzied mob. Out one door and into the next at least four times. One mummy chased Scooby around a support column until they were nothing but a blur. Eventually, though they finally managed to lose the duo.

"Great," Melissa panted, "Now we can test the wrappings,"

"I don't think we have to, Melissa," Velma remarked.

"Why not?"

"It's medical tape,"

…...

* * *

"Here we go again," Shaggy gulped as he Scooby and, Melissa roamed the halls.

Oh, hush" Melissa ordered, "All we have to do is run when we find them,"

"Like, with our luck we'll be the ones caught in the trap,"

"That's what I'm here for,"

They found the two monsters trying and utterly failing to steal the sarcophagus. It seemed it was too heavy for the duo. After drawing the mummies attention the three took off running toward where Fred lay in wait with a steel enforced net and the police. Melissa jumped over the trap but Shaggy and Scooby weren't so lucky. As Shaggy had feared they were the ones to get caught and not the mummies. Rolling her eyes, Melissa clocked them both in the face with her mallet. Fred pulled off the masks to reveal the security guards who weren't really guards at all but treasure theives.

Mystery solved.

…...

* * *

**So, the mystery is over now. **Melissa wrote that night. **I had another freakout. Man, it put me on edge afterward. Mary wants me to write about my "breakdowns" whenever I have one. I just, I just can't really deal with it. Cutting me was his favorite form of "punishment" and he'd do it the same way every single time. He'd break the bottle then, then- **

Melissa slammed her journal shut, tossed it aside and let loose on her punching bag. Several minutes later she didn't feel any better. In fact, she felt worse. She looked around her room and started filling her backpack with art supplies. Once it was full she marched from the house having left Jenny a note reading:

**Gone for a drive.**

Tossing her bag into the passenger seat of her car she climbed in, started the car, put the top down and peeled out of there. With no real destination in mind, she took many side roads twists and turns as she left the lights of town behind her.

But where she went, Carmen followed.

…...

* * *

Unbeknownst to Melissa, Carmen had been keeping tabs on her. Wanting to learn about her. Carmen flew above the car in one of her smaller hovercrafts. This one made to blend in with the sky. She and some of her better henchmen had followed the case Melissa had just returned from and Carmen was very pleased.

_She's more like me then she thinks she is._

The thought made Carmen smile.

…...

Batman was typing away at the computer per usual when the Chief popped up unannounced as always.

"You could at least 'ping' me before you just pop-in, 'Chief'", Batman said evenly. "I could have been busy with something urgent."

"Listen B man we need to have a chat,"

"Found out who Melissa's mother is?"

"_**You knew!"**_

"Not until recently," Batman replied, "What's this really about Chief?"

"She could be a spy!"

Batman wasn't amused even when the chief dawned a fedora and a pair of sunglasses.

"I've known her longer than you have. She didn't know who her mother was until I found out. Now, stop stalling and spit it out,"

"I'm...worried,"

"That she'll turn out like her mother?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't think you have to worry about that,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just trust me,"

Dick burst into the cave at that moment. He didn't even acknowledge Chief as he started pacing.

"Nightwing?"

"Melissa went for a drive THREE HOURS AGO and hasn't come home! The gang haven't seen her, she's nowhere in Gotham-"

"She left a note which means she's planning on coming back," Batman pointed out.

"Jenny's panicking because Melissa had a breakdown on the case apparently,"

"Shattered glass?"

"How'd you?"

"I dropped a beaker once. She had flashbacks and burst into tears,"

"Why was I never told?"

Batman glared and Nightwing went back to panicking.

_Where are you, Firecracker?_

* * *

**Can anyone match the newspaper headlines with their stories? Also, what do you think Melissa's doing?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixteen Years Ago:**

Carmen hadn't felt right all day. Because of this, she stayed in bed content to read the various newspapers that couldn't shut up about her disappearance. She smirked as she red them. Little did the world know.

"Something isn't right," she grunted.

She was quick to call Sarah who said exactly what Carmen had feared.

"The baby's coming now,"

"She can't! It's too early!"

But there was no way to stop it and Carmen spent the next twelve hours in excruciatingly painful labor. She was bleeding far too much and on the cusp of death when her baby entered the world. She was so small she was swallowed by Sara's hands. Carmen was barely conscious at this point those around her working to save her.

_She has a birthmark _Carmen thought when she saw the star on her tiny daughter's heel.

She passed out with that image in her mind only to wake up with an empty cradle beside her and Sara on the floor with a good-sized knot on her head.

…...

* * *

**Present.**

Melissa sat on the roof of the building overlooking the bay. Her phone had died and in her rushed state earlier she had forgotten to pack her charger. Oh well, she wouldn't be out that long. Once she set to work in her sketchbook all time was lost to her until...

"Hello, Avalon,"

Melissa jumped, turning to see Carmen smirking at her. "My name's Melissa," she curtly informed Carmen as she took a seat next to her.

"It wasn't supposed to be,"

"What do you want?"

"To talk. To tell you the truth,"

"What truth?"

"You were stolen from me at birth. I wanted you so badly but he took you from me and I was unable to stop him,"

"I find that hard to believe,"

"You were born early, there were complications and I nearly bled to death. When I regained consciousness you were long gone. He stole you from me. Stripped you of everything even your true name. I've been searching for sixteen years and I regret not finding you sooner,"

"How did you even find me in the first place?"

"Batman. He gave me enough clues.

_Bats and I need ta talk._

"So what was the point of that elaborate "mystery" you set up?", Melissa hissed. "Was it just a big joke for you?! Just another of your sick games?!"

"Of course not, Avalon", Carmen said warmly. "Your...father boasted that he'd broken you, he was proud of it. Obviously, you proved strong enough to put him in prison, but I still feared for you. I HAD to see how well, if at all, you were healing from the brutality he'd inflicted on you," Her 'mask' softened, a glimmer of the caring inside her showing through, "I cannot express how sorry I am for everything he did to you...because of ME."

"I'm pretty sure he was intent on killing me," Melissa growled, "That's how I was found. Sitting half-starved in a toxic waste dump,"

Carmen was angered and pleased that Sarah had made the arrangements for John to have plenty of visits.

She heard footsteps and saw Nightwing vaulting across the buildings towards them.

"It seems we have company", Carmen smirked, subtly moving her head over her shoulder. "My-my, where's the trust? So I have to fly for now. If you really want to know me - and who you REALLY are - you know WITCH way to turn. See you next crime, my dear Avalon."

With that, Carmen Sandiego leaped off the roof activating her glider to make her escape just as Nightwing arrived a moment too late to capture her!

"Melissa, what were you-"

"Not in the mood, Bird Boy," Melissa cut him off.

"Jenny's worried about you,"

"I told her I was going for a drive,"

"It's midnight,"

"I wouldn't know. My phone died and I've been drawing,"

"Come on, we're going home,"

…...

* * *

"**You're forbidden from leaving this house after eight unless it's with the gang or Dick"**

**That's what Jenny told me when I got home. Even though I apologized 12 freakin' times. I only meant to be out for a short while. But my phone died and when I get to work there's no stopping me at all. You would have to pry my sketchbook from my hands. Anyway, she's gone to work and I'm by myself right now. I finished my schoolwork an hour ago so I have nothing to do. It's really frustrating. If I'm quiet they worry. If I go out they worry. If I take a nap they worry. **

**Worry.**

**Worry.**

**Worry.**

**And yes, I know that they're only trying to look out for me but still! **

**In other news, I had a chat with 'Mommy Dearest' last night. She swears up and down that she had every intention of keeping me and well, she seemed like she really meant it. Something about her parting words has me puzzled though. She said I'd know which way to turn but the way she said it...**

**Wait!**

**She said, WITCH! **

**But what does that mean?**

**Suddenly I have a feeling.**

Melissa put her journal away. Standing up from her desk she marched to the closet, retrieving the doll from the shelf. She went to grab scissors to cut the doll loose only to discover she wasn't even tied in. the only reason she was in place was because of a nearly invisible stand in the back of the box.

"I knew you'd figure it out, Avalon," came Carmen's voice as Melissa lifted the doll from its stand.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile.

Christina was settling in. Finding a place to call home was easier said than done considering she had quite literally dropped out of nowhere So, she resorted to the method of just creating a home. Easy enough. After procuring a moderately sized lot a little ways out in the country she created a house. Not a big house. She didn't want to attract attention. Now, that she was settled she did some research. New Salem was nowhere to be seen but that didn't mean it wasn't there. With a little magic, she discovered that it was there. Just cloaked in magic hidden from human eyes. Her family was there but she wasn't.

_Mom must have died before I could be born. _

She had only encountered one other timeline where she didn't exist. Drew had quickly left as there was no Shaggy either.

It was hard to tell how long she had been at this. Weeks, months, years? She had a way to find out so even though it pained her she ordered her mirror to show her, her Shaggy. Christina gripped the handle of the mirror as the glass fogged trying to brace herself.

And there he was. Newly married to Velma no less.

With a shuddering sigh, she put the mirror away.

"I hope you're happy Shaggy"

…...

* * *

"I hate math!" Melissa grumbled as she tried to solve for X.

It had been a few weeks since Jenny had implemented the no leaving the house after eight rule and Melissa was dying to do something other than schoolwork. She eyed the drawer where the Barbie now resided, as far as Bruce and Dick knew it was just a toy that she'd thrown out.

_Later. _Melissa shook her head.

Her head hit the desk and she groaned. She stood up, abandoned her math worksheet and stalked outside to her art studio. Grabbing her photo album from her chair she plopped down with a sigh. Melissa stared tiredly at the wall honoring her boyfriend. Worry, worry, worry indeed. She didn't understand why they worried so much. She had told Jenny she was going out and yes, it was late but she hadn't meant to be out that long. She apologized. What else should she have done? The weeks since the incident Jenny hung over her shoulder at every chance.

"UGH"

_Something's gotta happen! _Melissa stressed.

As if to answer her silent plea her phone beeped. Yanking it out of her pocket she saw what she'd been hoping to see.

Shaggy had texted:

**Got a case. be ready in five. **

Eagerly, Melissa ran to the front porch just in time to see Dick pull up on his bike.

"Hey, Bird Boy," Melissa smirked.

"Hello, Firecracker. What are you doing out here?" Dick asked after kissing Melissa.

"We've got a case,"

Dick looked crestfallen, "We haven't been on an actual date in forever and I miss you,"

"You saw me yesterday!" Melissa replied poking her boyfriend in the ribs, "But I get what you mean. What do you say to an ice cream date when I get back later?"

"Wouldn't miss it,"

"See you later, Handsome," Melissa winked as the van pulled up.

"I'll be waiting, Beautiful,"

…...

* * *

"How in the heck do we end up in these kinds of places?" Melissa asked as she looked around the barren, seemingly abandoned airfield.

"Like, we're just lucky I guess," Shaggy replied, turning to leave.

"Hang on! Where do you to think you're going?" Melissa demanded, seizing the two by their collars.

"The mess hall?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "This place has been abandoned for ten years I highly doubt you'll find anything in there but go ahead. Meet me here in an hour,"

"Okay,"

Fred had thought putting Melissa with Shaggy and Scooby would keep her out of trouble. Luckily, Shaggy had enough faith in her to let her strike out on her own. So, while the boys headed for the mess hall, Melissa headed for the hangers. There had been reports of strange aircraft flying at all hours. UFOS the people surrounding the airfield had said and Melissa couldn't help but wonder if those spaceships were hiding in one of the hangers.

_I wonder if they're trying to phone home?_ Melissa laughed to herself as she entered the first hanger.

The first one was empty as were the next two. The third, however, was a different story. Two shiny new airplanes.

Stolen airplanes.

Now, why would an alien be stealing airplanes? Melissa pondered this question as she crept around the hanger. There was something odd about the airplanes. They appeared to have some really strange modifications. As Melissa bent down to get a better look the door opened Melissa dove for cover only to come face to face with Fred and Daphne.

"Melissa, why aren't you with the boys?"

"Because Shaggy said I could do this on my own?"

Daphne shook her head while Fred pulled Melissa to her feet, "Go find Shaggy and Scooby. Don't wander off again-"

"But, I didn't-"

"Now!"

Melissa tore out of the hanger angrily. She located the mess hall and found Shaggy and Scooby arguing over some pasta they'd found.

"Like, what happened, Melissa?"

"Fred and Daphne think I wandered off and told me to stick with you,"

"But, you've been fine on cases,"

"Take it up with them."

"I will,"

…...

* * *

The monster was a slimy, snail-like thing with bulbous black eyes and a circular mouth filled with poisonous teeth, Melissa and the boys had been following its slime trail all over the place and Melissa was growing agitated. Convinced that it was leading them in circles. Shortly after this, the gang regrouped and that's when things got tense. A full-fledged argument broke out over whether Melissa could be trusted on her own during cases. Shaggy and Velma argued her defense while Fred and Daphne kept pointing out reasons she shouldn't be left alone. Scooby's only concern was keeping Melissa calm during the ordeal. He failed as the mounting tension resulted in an ear-busting scream as Melissa couldn't take it anymore. She crumpled to the ground with her hands clamped over her ears as she rocked back and forth.

"This is why someone should be with her!" Fred declared, Daphne nodding her agreement.

"Like, this happened because you decided she needed a chaperone!"

They were so busy arguing that not even the monster could grab their attention. In fact, he even seemed interested in this argument.

Melissa continued to rock back and forth with her hands clamped over her ears screaming all the while. Shaggy dropped to the ground, grabbing Melissa's arms and trying to get her to stop.

"Melissa, Melissa! I'm sorry, we're not fighting anymore see?" Shaggy tried to coax.

Her heart was thumping against her rib cage with such intensity that she was sure it would burst. All she could hear was the fighting! the fighting. It raged in her mind mingling with memories of her father's rants until she couldn't discern the difference anymore. The coppery taste of blood entered her mouth. She must have bitten her tongue.

_I am a problem for everyone _

this thought spurred her tears on. She cried herself to exhaustion. Cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up she was in the back of the van. The mystery was still going on she could tell. There was a note left for her which read:

**Melissa, stay in the van. Please, for your own good.**

**-Velma.**

Melissa curled herself into the corner by the back doors. Watching through the glass as her friends raced away from the alien. Back and forth. Back and forth. Fred threw a net over the alien and case closed. Criminal selling off land to other criminals. The 'alien was a mere diversion to keep local law enforcement away.

Typical.

…...

* * *

for the sake of her sanity, Melissa kept her ice cream date. Avoiding the topic of her case. If she said anything about it he'd start treating her differently. Try to reason with her. Try to make her understand where Fred and Daphne were coming from. She didn't need to hear that right now. She needed something normal. When he asked about the case she gave him the facts.

"There's something you aren't telling me,"

"What makes you say that?"

"You usually tell me about your mysteries in vivid detail. This time it sounds like you're reading facts from a paper. What happened?"

"None of your concern," Melissa sighed.

"Melissa, it's very much my concern. I'm worried-"

"About me? That I'll hurt myself? That I'll hurt someone else. That's all I've been hearing lately. You, Jenny, the gang! Everyone says it. What do you think I'm going to do? Jump off a building? Murder someone?"

"No,"

"Then what? What are you so worried about?"

" You, just you,"

Melissa groaned.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Melissa-"

"You know what? Just go!"

"Melissa-"

"I SAID GO!"

Thankfully, he actually listened and went.

…...

* * *

Melissa through open the door to her art studio with a loud bang. She was angry, no she was FURIOUS. Why couldn't he just listen and respect her privacy? She hadn't wanted to talk about it but he just kept pushing and now Melissa needed to de-stress.

"Hello, Avalon,"

Melissa jumped.

Carmen was sitting in the armchair opposite the Nightwing wall with Melissa's album in hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard something happened today,"

"If you say you're worried about me I'll scream. That's all I've been hearing lately"

"I won't. I just want to talk," Carmen swore, "Tell me about these,"

Melissa grabbed her desk chair eager to talk about something other than her more recent problems.

"This was the first mystery I helped solve..."

…...

* * *

Meanwhile.

Christina couldn't help herself even though it hurt. Hurt like a knife to the heart. She just couldn't bring herself to stop. Stop looking in on _her _Shaggy and his new life. Stop looking in on other Shaggys from other timelines. Happy versions of herself either married or dating. The adventures they went on. The challenges they overcame. They each had happily ever after and it was killing her from the inside out.

She put the mirror down. Maybe listening to music would help?

_I want to be Somebody's Chelsea  
Somebody's world  
Somebody's day and night  
One and only girl  
A part of a love story  
That never has an end  
You know that's what every woman wants to be:  
Somebody's Chelsea_

She didn't need to hear this. So, she changed the station.

_I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Boy, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine_

Again, she changed the station.

_If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving  
If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it  
Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving  
If you're gonna love me, love me like you mean it  
If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it  
If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it  
If you're gonna say it and make me believe it  
If you're gonna love me boy, love me like you mean_

The tears were coming.

_And I'm unapologetically in love  
And that's unapologetically enough  
No matter where it takes me  
Even if it breaks me  
I'm unapologetically all in  
From the second that I started falling  
And it don't even faze me  
When they call me crazy  
I'm unapologetically in love  
I'm unapologetically in love_

Again.

_Stay, stay, stay  
I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay_

Again.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "please don't go," and I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say "yes"_

The floodgates opened and Christina sobbed.

"_I'm sorry, Christina. I love you just not like that,"_

"_It's okay, I understand,"_

But it hadn't been okay and she hadn't understood.

Christina stood from the bed. It did no good to dwell on the past. It brought pain and misery. She decided to go for a flight. Opening the window she spread her wings and took to the skies. On autopilot she found herself landing in the park. The exact park that she and Shaggy always went to. Okay, a version of it but it was the same. Right down to the giant oak tree she always sat under. She let out a sad sigh as she stared up at the stars if there were any passerby she had no need to worry. She'd learned to hide the telltale signs of her being a monster with just a simple thought much like New Salem was hidden.

"Like, is that you, Christina?"

Shaggy was coming toward her and judging by the way he was squinting he either couldn't tell or couldn't see. Maybe both?

"Yeah, it's me,"

"What are you like, doing here?"

"Came here out of habit. The town is exactly the same in every timeline so I had no trouble finding the park. You might want to watch out for the-"

Shaggy tripped, falling right on top of Christina.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Well, there went her heart.

"Tree root."

He always tripped over it. Always.

They stayed like that for a few beats. Nose to nose, heart to heart until they realized just what position they were in. Shaggy stood up stammering a thousand apologies while Christina sat up doing the sane. The apologies slowly dissolved into laughter. It felt good to laugh. She hadn't laughed in a long, long time.

"Like, tell me about the timelines you visited,"

"There were pirates in the last one,"

"Pirates?"

"Yes, and you, were the captain,"

"Go on,"

…...

* * *

"...Now, I can't be by myself during cases!"

Melissa wasn't sure when or how but she found herself crying angry tears as she spilled to Carmen who listened intently.

"It's like I'm a problem! Like they don't even trust me!"

"And when did things change, Avalon?", Carmen asked, knowing the answer already. "What could have caused your friends, superiors, even your boyfriend to treat you differently?"

"It was...", Melissa gasped as the answer hit her like a ton of bricks. "...when they found out about you being..."

"Your real mother", Carmen nodded. "As if you have ANY control over your birth or the identity of your parents. Did they react this way when they learned what kind of man your father was? Or that you were raised by Ivy and Harley?"

"No...they didn't", Melissa sniffed. "Th-they were supportive, despite my...anger issues."

"And yet, now they can't trust you because of ME; a woman you never knew until now", Carmen walked over to her crying daughter and opened her arms to offer a comforting embrace. After only a moments hesitation, Melissa eagerly accepted. Beneath her calm, comforting demeanor, Carmen was elated. Finally. Finally, she was holding her daughter for the first time; something so precious that Avalon's father had robbed her of for years. Giving comfort to her child who was in pain felt...indescribable. A warmth in her heart that she'd never felt before.

Once Melissa had all cried out, Carmen released her.

"I must go now, Avalon. Go to Jenny. She is a good woman, and I am grateful to her for caring for you, just as I'm grateful to Harley and Ivy for saving you. We will speak again soon. I promise. And when you're ready, I'll show the life you were intended to have with me. See you next crime, my dear Avalon."

Carmen left the same way she had come, through the window. Melissa left her art studio closing the door behind her and returning to the house. Jenny was working late and wouldn't be back for some time so, Melissa decided to shut herself inside her room and try to process the up and down events of the day. Upon entering she found a surprise waiting for her on the bed. There was a long black leather duster, a crimson Stetson with a black band, and an apricot colored scarf. Beside it there was a note which read:

_Black and red suit you, my dear Avalon. So I thought I would add to your wardrobe. Enjoy._

Melissa smiled for the first time in hours.

…...

* * *

"I royally screwed up didn't I?" Dick asked Alfred.

"Yes, yes you did," Alfred nodded.

Dick slammed his head on the table, "Where did I go wrong?"

"How about when you started following her around?"

"Jenny was panicking-"

"But was it your place to lecture her?"

"No, what do I do?"

"Give her space to breathe. Wait until she comes to you,"

"But-"

"I highly doubt anything you try will be well-received at the moment,"

Dick sighed heavily, "I guess you're right,"

…...

* * *

Carmen was livid! They were mistreating her daughter! Acting as if she were incapable of helping them on their cases now. Not only that but she had heard from her sources how the other ACME agents had been treating her. Zack and Ivy were alright with her thank goodness but every other ACME agent outside her division treated her like a suspect. Word of Avalon's relation to her spread faster than C5 travel and it angered Carmen to no end.

She would show them.

Their next case would be one for the history books. One that Avalon would be crucial in solving and if they shunned her...well, they would fail.

Just the thought of Avalon's success brought a smile to Carmen's face.

If they thought witches were difficult they had another thing coming.

…...

* * *

**Okay, that's a good stopping place for now. Big thanks to ****DRAGONDAVE45 for his help. Now, if you excuse me I've got to try and top the witch mystery. Looks like I'm about to have a meltdow...I MEAN MARATHON Yeah, Marathon! I'm not going to lock myself in the closet and cry. That'd be ridiculous. **

**I'm off to the closet...I mean...**

**Oh WHATEVER!**

**I'm panicking!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Are you mad at me?**

Five little words not yet sent to her boyfriend. Melissa's thumb hovered over the send button. Clearing the text field she tried something else.

**I miss you.**

That didn't seem right either. Tossing her phone aside, Melissa glanced at the picture on her nightstand. Her boyfriend's smiling face greeted her. Sighing, she plucked the photo from its place and held it in front of her, her fingers trailing the glass, tracing the face she knew so well.

"I'm sorry"

…...

"I'm sorry for pushing you,"

Holding his photo of Melissa before him, Dick rehearsed his apology speech. He shouldn't have pushed her to open up to him. He knew he shouldn't have and yet, he had. Now, he was paying for it. Waiting anxiously for Melissa to reach out. Completely unaware she was waiting for him to do the same.

A day turned into two days then three then four. Each waiting for their phone to ring, each waiting for the other to show up on the doorstep.

On day five, Bruce had to drag Dick to a charity function.

On day six Melissa cried as she ran to her art studio.

**GRAYSON'S NEW GIRL?**

Every magazine and newspaper had the damming photo splashed on the front page.

The one of her boyfriend kissing a girl. Full on lip lock kissing her.

Her sobs turned to angry screams. Pounding the wall until her knuckles bled she let her anger out. It burned! Oh, it burned! When the tears finally stopped, she stood from where she had sunken to the floor and washed her hands. With the occasional tear still slipping down her cheeks, Melissa set her sights on the wall dedicated to her now ex-boyfriend.

It was time for a repaint.

…...

Dick put his hand through the wall when he saw the headline of the morning paper. This wouldn't have happened if Bruce had allowed him to stay home. No, it wasn't Bruce's fault. It was his own. He should have said no but it was a charity event for starving children! It was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek with no real meaning but Reine had other ideas. Grabbing his face and smashing her lips against his own just in time for the paparazzi to snap the damming photograph.

He had to make this right.

No one answered the door when he knocked. The curtains were drawn and the gate was locked tight. Circling back to the front door he knocked once more with no reply.

"Please open up, Firecracker!" he pleaded, "Melissa, please!"

It soon became clear, however, Melissa wasn't coming to the door. Dejectedly, Dick left with his head hung.

_Maybe she's on a case?_

…...

Ivy and Harley begrudgingly filed into the visitation room. They knew who was waiting for them. It was no journalist as the guard who had escorted them said, it was Carmen coming for information. After her first visit where she had crossed paths with Melissa, she had returned asking about her childhood. At first, the two had remained tight-lipped, not saying a word to the thief across from them but Carmen did not leave them until they told her something no matter how small or seemingly insignificant it was. Last time they'd told her how Melissa had celebrated her sixth 'birthday' with Selina since they'd been incarcerated at the time. Carmen never did tell them when Melissa's actual birthday was not that they cared to know. For them, it would always be April twenty-second.

Just as before the guards rushed off to deal with a riot happening in the lower levels. These riots were never linked to Carmen's arrival because she wore a different disguise every time.

You could hear a pin drop the silence was so thick. A stare down ensued.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me something," Carmen evenly informed the two.

Ivy sighed, "Fine," she growled.

…...

"Come on, Lissa, let's see your costume!" Harley prompted, grinning ear to ear.

"BOO!" Seven-year-old Melissa cried as she popped out of hiding.

"Ahh, a VAMPIRE!" Harley 'screamed' clutching her heart in surprise.

The costume wasn't much. Just a cape and a pair of fangs but it made Melissa happy. The young girl chased Harley around their current home while Ivy made popcorn and pigs in a blanket. Every Halloween, when not locked up in Arkham Harley and Ivy had a movie marathon with Melissa. Always the same movies in the same order but no one complained as they settled on the beat-up couch, the TV whirring to life, the VHS tape finishing its rewind cycle.

Per usual, Melissa was out cold by the time the second movie ended her fangs wedged somewhere between the couch cushions. Ivy put her to bed. Five years in a row, Melissa dressed up as a vampire and every year she spent Halloween indoors with a bowl of popcorn and a movie.

…...

When Carmen returned home to begin plotting she received a most unwelcome surprise. The headlines of the newspapers were a saddening sight. It made her angry. Poor, Avalon wasn't taking it so well, Carmen knew she wasn't taking it well.

She would have to have a talk with Dick Grayson.

…...

Melissa had never heard Dick when he been at the door. Even if she had she wouldn't have answered. She was still fuming. Besides, she'd been hard at work repainting the wall. Upon finishing her work she backed away to admire her handiwork. She smiled, it was probably her best work yet. Looking down at her shirt she saw that it had become a paint-splattered mess. Shrugging her shoulders, she washed her hands before returning to the house.

Leaving Carmen's logo behind her.

But Melissa wasn't okay just yet. After changing from her now multi-colored shirt into her usual black and red Hex Girls top Melissa gathered her keys and went for a drive while trying to ignore the fact that Dick had been the one to buy her the car. In fact, he'd bought her most of the things in her room. DVD copies of her childhood favorites, the sketchbooks that had her name embroidered on them, the stocking she used at Christmas. Melissa drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. As bad as her life was right now she certainly didn't need a ticket on top of it. She needed a talk with her sisters, she needed to vent and she would after she paid a visit to an old friend of hers. Pulling off the main Gotham roads she traveled a twisting, turning side street to her favorite hole in the wall place.

A small smile danced across her face when the small restaurant with its faded wood sign and patched awning came into view Riley's

She had barely got out of the car when the door swung open and a hulking bear-like man rushed to greet her catching her up in a hug before a word was said.

"Jim, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry, Lisse, it's been awhile," Jim gruffly apologized, "Come in, come in! Riley's gonna need your help. The-"

"Radio busted?"

"Yeah,"

A wave of nostalgia hit her hard as she stepped through the door into the low lit restaurant with its "purely decorative" jukebox, checkered table cloths, black and white photos of celebrities and the ever-present smell of fried chicken. As usual, Riley was seated next to the empty stage slowly downing his fourth soda in an hour. Melissa snuck up behind the stick-thin man and tapped him on the shoulder. When he saw her he brightened, smiling a gap-tooth smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"Riley, you really need to go easy on the body spray," Melissa informed him, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry kiddo, my bad," Riley chuckled, his once tired gray eyes sparkling, "Would you mind-"

"Singin'"

"Yeah, Radio busted, during a bar fight last week and the repairman ain't coming until next week,"

"Sodas for me?"

"As many Dr. Peppers as you can handle. On the house as always,"

"What do you wanna hear?"

"Same old, male it peppy this time?"

"We'll see,"

"I knew I could count on you,"

Roughly ten minutes later, Melissa stepped up to the seldom-used mic as the music started.

_I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors  
I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops  
I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver  
Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop.._

…_..._

"You have a visitor," Alfred informed the moping Dick.

"Melissa?"

"No," Alfred sighed, "She isn't going to leave,"

After hearing that, Dick knew who was at the door and it angered him. Marching past Alfred, down the steps into the main room where his uninvited guest was lounging on the sofa wearing a black dress that left little to the imagination.

"Reine, what are you doing here?" he growled.

"Aren't today's headlines marvelous? Everyone thinks we're an item!"

"You set me up!"

"Me? Why would I ever do that?"

"Don't you DARE! You made a show of donating if I kissed you-"

"You didn't object!"

"It was a charity event for starving kids! I couldn't object-"

"You went through with it-"

"It was supposed to be on the cheek but you grabbed me and made a big show of it!"

Reine smiled wickedly, "What? Did Gutter Girl see? If she really loved you she would have let you explain"

"You PLANNED it that way!", Dick growled. "I've been trying to reach her, but she's on a case with her team!"

"PRIORITIES! YOU should come before her lame nerdy 'mystery' friends", Reine scoffed, then gave him a sultry smirk. "Nothing would keep me away from you if you were mine."

"Melissa has a life of her own, and that's just one of the reasons I LOVE HER, Reine!", Dick shouted. "She's strong! She has personality and passions! She believes in things greater than herself! She has depth, which is more than I can say for YOU! I knew from the moment we first met years ago that you were a spoiled little princess who was about as deep as a puddle!"

"Oh. NO! You did NOT just call me shallow, did you?!"

"If that means that I think I could stand in a pool of YOU and not get my feet wet, then yeah", Dick smirked. "And everyone can see it too. Tim, Damian, everyone at school..."

Reine let out an undignified shriek before recomposing herself.

"You'll come to your senses. I can offer you so much more than that gutter trash-"

"Shut up,"

Reine laughed as if he had just said the funniest thing ever, "You know it's true. She's a street kid with anger issues. You knew it wasn't going to last-"

"GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF YOURS, REINE!", Dick shouted. "I LOVE MELISSA! AND SHE LOVES ME FOR ME! Whatever issues we have, we WILL work through them, and I WILL MARRY HER ONE DAY! IF SHE'LL HAVE ME! And let me make THIS crystal clear, you prissy little prima donna: I'd NEVER be with YOU in any case!"

Whether Reine finally got the hint or not, she left in a huff and Dick was happy to see her go.

"Master Dick, I know this isn't a good time but you've received some 'mail'"

"But the mail already ran today,"

"I know," Alfred replied, handing Dick his letter.

"Great, just great,"

The message read:

_Parlay. Heights Park tonight. Come alone 'Bird-Boy'. I'll be waiting _

It was signed with Carmen's logo.

Dick paled. Carmen knew! She knew! SHE KNEW!

"BRUCE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Dick cried, thundering down the steps into the Bat Cave, "Carmen knows! She knows! she knows who we are-"

"Calm down, Dick", Bruce told him calmly. "Carmen has known my identity since before you joined me. She worked it out the first time I stopped her here in Gotham. Deducing the rest wasn't too difficult for someone of her intellect. The only one she hasn't figured out yet is Barbara."

"Bruce! If she knows, then...!"

"She keeps it to herself because she enjoys the challenge of 'the Game', Dick", Bruce said. "Exposing us would be against her 'Code', and rob her of opponents that truly test her mettle. And by that same code, she won't reveal the truth even if she were captured. She COULD have exposed us many times over by now, but she hasn't,"

Still struggling to process this information, Dick passed Carmen's message to Bruce.

"I suggest you go meet her as requested, to see what she has to say."

…...

It pained Dick to suit up that night. After all, Melissa had made him that costume. Designed and sewed it herself down to the very last stitch, Bruce might have been able to remain emotionally detached during patrol but he was a different story. He shook, gripping the edge of his desk after sliding the mask on. Staring longingly at the photo of him and Melissa.

"_No, no more pictures, Bird Boy,"_

_"Awe, C'mon, Firecracker! Just one more, say cheese!" _

"_Swiss"_

Arriving at the park, Dick found Carmen seated on a bench near the duck pond. She stood as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Carmen," Nightwing nodded.

"Nightwing,"

"You wanted to see me, why?"

"I thought we could talk,"

"About?"

"Anything really. The weather, school, why you were photographed kissing a girl who isn't Avalon," Carmen coldly replied as she held up a copy of the newspaper.

"Ugh! Reine!", Nightwing scoffed as he face-palmed. "That name is perfect for her. That spoiled, prissy little princess is always 'Reine'-ing on peoples parades! She's been after me practically since Bruce adopted me. Would you believe her parents gave her a boob job for her sweet-16, hoping it would get my attention?"

Carmen was visibly disgusted, "Then what really happened?"

Nightwing launched into the whole story. How it was a charity event for starving kids. How Reine backed him into a corner with the press. How she twisted events and set the whole thing up. With every word, Carmen became angrier and angrier. Not at Nightwing but at this slimeball who dared to crush her daughter's happiness under her designer footwear.

She'd have to get revenge but first, she had to give her daughter a nice distraction.

…...

Melissa was woken by the sounds of trumpets blasting which was odd considering if she had set her alarm it would have been a Hex Girls track, the sounds of the trumpets startled Melissa so bad she tumbled out of bed, smacking into her nightstand as a result. Which in turn, caused all the things sitting on her nightstand to fall on top of her. Growling in frustration and confusion, Melissa yanked the sheet off her head to discover Chief now occupied the wall above her bookshelf.

"Chief what do you think you're doing?"

"Playing the trumpet,"

"In my bedroom? While I was sleeping?"

"Well, you didn't answer your phone. You've got a case! the rest of the gang's waiting on you!"

Melissa stood up, tossing the blanket back onto her bed before wordlessly walking past Chief who followed behind her.

"_Hello! _**You have a case!"**

"Chief, you don't want to see what happens when I forget to take my meds. Or when I go without breakfast" Melissa replied flatly, pouring herself a bowl of Rice Krispies while her coffee brewed

Chief reluctantly gave in and allowed Melissa to go about her wake up routine as she usually did. After eating her breakfast she got ready for the day choosing a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt that read: Sarcastic comment coming in 3...2..1. only when she was ready did Melissa meet her friends outside, climbing into the van and finding her usual spot next to Shaggy and Scooby

"So what's the case?" she asked, slinging her backpack to the side as she made herself comfortable.

"Like, see for yourself," Shaggy replied, turning the TV to the local news station.

"Eyewitnesses claim vampires are responsible for the strange occurrences during the shooting of the band's latest video,"

"Freeze! we're going to solve a case involving the Hex Girls? as in my favorite rock band?" Melissa asked, her voice rising to a high pitched squeal with every word.

"Yes,"

Melissa proceeded to scream at a pitch no one thought humanly possible causing the others to cover their ears in discomfort.

"Could you not do that again? Please?" Velma asked, swapping her now broken glasses for her spares.

"Sorry,"

"Get yourself under control, Melissa," Daphne chided," we need you to be clear-headed,"

"Right, got it, I'm calm, I promise,"

…...

All normal brain function ceased when she saw the Hex Girls. Melissa stood frozen in the once grand foyer of the gloomy castle trying to suppress the urge to scream like the excited fangirl she was. Noticing her frozen state, Scooby backtracked to where she stood and pushed her onward to join her friends as they were filled on the events from the bands perspective. For the sake of not busting her friend's eardrums or sounding like a total idiot, Melissa kept her mouth shut jotting down notes.

**Two male vampires one female.**

**Typical white-faced, red-lipped with long fangs.**

**Crew members are disappearing.**

**Several threats have been left throughout the castle.**

**No injuries but several close calls.**

After getting all of this information she ran it against other cases to see what she could find. A long, long, long list of vampire cases big and small greeted her, causing her head to spin. Melissa put her phone away when Fred announced it was time to split up. Like the case before he tried to pair her off with the boys but Shaggy calmly put his foot down.

"Like, I understand where you're coming from but this castle is so big it would like, be easier to cover more ground if Melissa went on her own. She can like, handle herself,"

"But-" Fred began but when he looked up Shaggy, Scooby, and, Melissa had already separated and disappeared.

…...

A long dark hall lined with eerie paintings stretched before Shaggy and Scooby. This castle scared them out of their minds. It was drafty and cold and there were spiders. And rats. Huge rats. Why did the Hex Girls pick this as the location for their latest music video? Why not a normal place? Maybe the beach? No, no, they boys knew why the band had chosen this place. It fit their creepy goth image but oh how they wished they had chosen the beach! the duo crept anxiously down the hall searching for the kitchen knowing that some food would help them calm down.

The wind rushed past him and the next thing Shaggy knew, there was a blade pressed against his neck.

Drew was back.

The angry vampire had Shaggy backed into a wall within moments grinning sadistically. Christina was nowhere to be seen and there were no visible means of entry as far as he could see. Shaggy was sweating bullets he seemed for lack of a better word, doomed. With no chance of escape. Unbeknownst to the trio, Carmen had a perfect view of what was going on from her hiding spot behind a conveniently placed painting. She wasn't going to let one of Avalon's friends die of course but before she could act, Shaggy's saving grace arrived in the form of a very ticked off Christina.

The sight of this stranger made Carmen pause. Something interesting was going on.

Christina grabbed Drew by his shoulder and wrenched him away from Shaggy, seizing his weapon and breaking it over her knee before sending Drew flying backward.

"Give it up, Drew!", Christina sneered. "I told you I won't let you hurt ANY Shaggy!"

_Hmm? What's this? _Carmen thought to herself from her hidden spot.

"And no more realm-hopping for you", Christina smirked. "Not since I crushed your talisman. You're TRAPPED here!"

"I can still kill THIS Shaggy, sooner or later!", Drew snarled. "Just think; ALL those versions of us FINALLY together without that nauseating normie in the way. But there is ONE sure way you can save them all. Take us home and be with me, Princess. I'd gladly spare ALL the Shaggys, in exchange for an eternal un-life with you."

"Gag", the hybrid scoffed. "I'd sooner stake myself with an iron bar than be with you! When I take you back home, it will be so the death sentence the Council ordered can be carried out. DUNCAN is quite eager to do it HIMSELF."

Drew paled. The mere thought of the Kaiju prince had him shaking. Christina used this to her advantage as she advanced on her enemy, bringing out her wand she prepared to cast a spell that would incapacitate Drew but he snapped back to his senses before she could complete it. He grabbed her by the arm and began to twist. If he broke her dominant arm and hand she wouldn't be able to cast her spell.

She spit in his face.

"GAH" he cried as her skin started to sizzle, painfully burning his flesh.

Drew stumbled back, unable to see.

Christina's arm was numb and purple, leaving her unable to do much with it but..

she took a running leap and kicked him in the face.

"You like that, Drew? I learned it from YOU!" Christina laughed.

Drew spat out teeth, pretty sure she had dislocated his jaw as well, maybe even broken it. One thing was for certain, she was no longer easy to subdue. Christina and grown stronger and more powerful having learned some things. He was unprepared. Huffing in frustration as blood ran down his face he took to the skies in bat form leaving the same way he had come through a hole in the wall.

"GOBLINS" Christina cursed, "He got away again!"

With Drew gone, Christina turned to leave only to have Shaggy stop her.

"D-Don't go! I-I d-don't want-p-please"

Christina looked from the shaking Shaggy to where Scooby had fainted from fear. Something in the back of her mind was urging her to get the hex outta there but looking into Shaggy's terrified face she knew she couldn't leave him like this. Reverting to her human disguise she smiled reassuringly.

"What do you say we find the kitchen, boys?"

…...

Melissa had yet to encounter these so-called vampires, however, she had discovered plenty of hidden passages and rooms which explained how they had gotten around unseen by the band or the production crew.

"This place seems custom made for a group of vampires," Melissa chuckled/

She paused to take in the room she had entered, scolding herself for wandering and losing her focus. A bedroom. She was in a bedroom with a huge four-poster bed and ornate vanity, each covered in a layer of dust so thick Melissa couldn't help sneezing. Odd, the vanity and the bed were the only things in the room...or were they? Melissa began to run her hands across the walls maybe, just maybe there was a hidden door or a hole of some sort.

"Aha!" she cried upon finding a door in the back of the web-filled fireplace.

Hunching her shoulders she ducked through, sighing as the door shut behind her. Unable to go back the way she came she fixed her gaze on the narrow hall before her and strode forward, eventually coming to a door. Pressing her ear against it she listened for anything, movement, conversation. Slowly easing the door open she glanced around. The small boxy room was covered with newspaper articles and magazine clippings. Research on the Hex Girls. Plopping down on the floor, she pulled the nearest stack of back issues to her and began skimming.

_It goes all the way back to the beginning of their career and even beyond that! Hey, wait a minute!_

_Sadie!_

Thorn's supposed Birth certificate read Sadie!

Melissa scoffed, where did they get this information? She might have given them a pass if this 'birth certificate' weren't supposed to be official. Dusk had accidentally let it slip once that Thorn's real name began with the letter S but this was swept under the rug and NEVER mentioned again. Melissa knew Thorn's actual name because of the gang's album full of newspaper clippings. The Oakhaven case listed Thorn as Sally Mcknight which Fred had confirmed was her real name after some prodding on Melissa's part.

Tossing the bogus birth certificate aside she continued on with her reading until she heard the door open. Reaching for her mallet she turned to the door alarmed to find one of the vampires standing there with a blood-stained smile.

"You aren't supposed to be here," he growled, his voice akin to nails on a chalkboard.

Melissa backed up slowly, swinging her mallet in wide arcs as the creature neared her, his long bony hands reaching out to grab her. Hitting the wall, the young girl cringed at the dull thud whilst frantically feeling for a hidden trigger. Finding none, it was time for the second best action fight. Even though this was a "vampire" she was supposed to be dealing with he was almost too easy to get around. Probably thanks to her rather large mallet but whatever. Once she got past the monster she was out of there.

_Well, they DID say it was the female vampire you had to watch out for. _

Thinking back to what she had read Melissa listed them in her head while trying to find some cover.

_The timeline of awards is messed up! _

The Hex Girls like many musical artists had, of course, won several awards. It was impossible to find an artist with their level of fame who didn't have many awards with the same title but Melissa, who was a die-hard fan could rattle off their awards in the EXACT order they'd been received. To the unknowing individual, the mix up would be unnoticeable but Melissa knew.

_They won album of the year two years AFTER their debate _

_Their award for song of the year was for The Good Bad Girls, not The Earth Wind Fire and Air remix. _

Spotting an exit from wherever this hall was Melissa dove through it just in time for a group of bars to descend from the ceiling. Crouching down, she made herself as small as she could until the last of the bats had disappeared into the hall she just left.

"I've got to tell the gang about what I found!"

The halls all looked the same no matter where you were and just as it was beginning to grate Melissa's nerves she finally, finally stumbled upon the boys. She froze in the doorway to the kitchen. Shaggy stood at the marble counter alongside Christina chopping ingredients which Scooby was mixing into what Melissa guessed was Scooby Snack batter.

"Ahem," Melissa coughed, grabbing their attention, "Listen Shaggy, I know you're havin' fun with your girlfriend there but I found somthin'"

Shaggy and Christina turned several shades of red.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned on the doorframe, "Uh-huh, sure, sure and I didn't grow up in the Gotham slums. Just come with me,"

The trio followed behind the smirking Melissa silently unaware that they were being watched. Just before they reached the room Melissa had discovered Christina fell through a trap door in a fashion similar to Daphne did on most cases. The shock of which was so sudden Christina didn't have time to react much less think. The trap door slid closed above her encasing her in darkness.

"Goblins! I hope Shaggy doesn't notice he'll lose his marbles, he's so scared,"

…...

"Like, that's an awful lot of research!" Shaggy commented.

"I know it seems like it but whoever behind this didn't double check their facts, see?" Melissa replied shoving the evidence into his hands.

Shaggy thumbed through it while Melissa and Scooby continued to dig for clues.

"Huh, wires,"

"Like, wires? What are those for?"

"My guess is they help the vampires fly,"

"But vampires don't need wires to fly, they turn into bats," Shaggy replied.

"Not all the time, but, you're missing the point! Why would 'real vampires need wires to fly?"

"You're right but, but, but-"

"What?"

"Scoob and I like, ran into one! There was like, no reflection!"

"Are you sure you're not mixing up the crooks with the twisted psyche that Christina had to save you from?"

"I'm sure!"

"Then tell me what happened!"

…...

During their search for the kitchen, the boys had encountered some of the crew as they were leaving. They were frantic, in a hurry. Spooked, putting the boys on edge. Shaggy stopped one of the men hoping to figure out a view things only for the man to let out a terrified yelp, pointing shakily behind where he stood. Sure enough, there was a vampire-the leader-standing in the rafters. She dropped from her place landing before a mirror.

No reflection.

Shaggy, Scooby, and anyone else ran.

The boys ran blindly through the maze of halls the vampiress hot on their heels. The duo was running out of breath.

**CRASH!**

Shaggy and Scooby ducked out of the way as the helmet from a suit of armor whizzed psst them.

Falling right into a trap door they were moments away from falling into and judging by the time it took the helmet to hit the ground it would have been a very painful landing. When the looked behind them the monster was gone.

…...

"So, it threw the helmet and disappeared?"

"Yeah,"

"Hmm,"

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah, Scoob?"

"Where did Christina go?"

…...

Christina had no trouble finding her way in the dark. She appeared to have fallen into a basement of sorts. A refurbished basement that completely contradicted the outdated look upstairs. Seeing a door with a light on she entered cautiously finding someone was there.

"So glad you decided to drop in," the woman smirked, "Christina right? Take a seat,"

"What do you want?"

"I have a request,"

Christina sat in the offered chair, on high alert. She needed to get back to Shaggy before he noticed her absence but she had a feeling that this had to do with Shaggy.

"Let's get to the point, I saw your fight in the hall earlier,"

"And?"

"I was ready to step in, myself but you beat me to it. I do hate party crashers."

"And I hate Drew, your point?"

"I need you to protect my daughter and her friends,"

"Your daughter?"

"Melissa,"

"Why do I get the feeling there's more going on here,"

"Because there always is, Christina, there always is"

"You made me fall through the floor just to ask if I could protect the people I'm already protecting?"

"In a sense yes. I need you to be their bodyguard. Their guardian angel if you will make sure they don't get hurt by anyone or anything not just Drew-"

"But especially Drew?"

"Exactly!"

"Fine, you've got a deal. I don't want them getting hurt either,"

"Wonderful"

…...

"Shaggy, breathe, breathe!"

Shaggy had gone into a panic so bad Scooby had regretted saying anything in the first place. Now, Shaggy was hyperventilating the castle and all the tricks, traps and near-death incidents had clearly gotten to him. Melissa stood with her hand on his arm trying to get him to focus and take deep breaths as he had taught her to do.

_What do I do?_

"I found Christina!" Scooby cried bounding into the room with Christina in tow.

Melissa backed up and let Christina do her thing watching as she expertly managed to get him under control

"Guys! You'd never believe-whoa what did we miss?" Fred asked skidding to a halt.

"Long story, now, what were you saying?"

"It's the director! He's trying to-"

"I don't think so Fred" Melissa interrupted, "The director has worked with them from the start of their careers and judging by the 'information' I found it is most definitely NOT him,"

"Can I still set a trap?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "By all means"

…...

"Shaggy, please stop with the teeth," Melissa asked as nicely as she could manage.

"B-b-b-but the v-v-v-vampires-"

"Are. Not. Real,"

"You sure?"

"Positive," Melissa assured her friend, "Now, shush, as soon as Thorn starts singing the vampires will show up,"

"Then what?"

"We throw this net,"

"That's it?"

"Trust me, that's all we need, oh, here they come! NOW,"

The two weaker vampires were instantly entangled in the net. Their leader, however, still stood free as the gang encircled her.

"Give it up, there's nowhere to go," Daphne smiled.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that,"

The gang watched dumbfounded as the vampire revealed who she really was.

"CARMEN SANDIEGO" they cried.

"I knew it!" Melissa said.

"But-but-but. The-the-the fingerprints and the notes and the legal documents," Velma sputtered, "They all pointed toward the director-"

"You planted clues!" Fred yelled.

"No, I would never send an innocent to jail,"

"Then why?"

Carmen looked at Melissa expectantly, "Do you know the answer, Avalon?"

Melissa sighed, "You guys were so concerned with motives that you overlooked the real clues. The fingerprints were in random rooms because they were scoping locations for the video. The documents were certifying this building was safe and the notes? Come on guys you gotta know the answer!"

"Movie ideas?"

Melissa nodded.

"So what were these real clues?"

"The research. It seemed real enough but if you really looked, you notice the inconsistencies,"

Carmen applauded

"Doesn't matter, we're still taking you in, Carmen," Daphne declared.

But Carmen was gone. So many trap doors and Carmen had known where every one of them was. She had them right where she'd wanted. Silently the gang lumbered back to the van. Fred decided they should head right to ACME headquarters and no one objected. Looking around at her friends, Melissa saw both anger and sadness at what they had nearly done.

This wouldn't go over well

…...

"IT WAS CARMEN!?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah,"

"And we had her surrounded too," Daphne pouted.

"but The Hex Girls are safe and their video's back on track," Velma added.

"We'll do better on the next case," Melissa promised.

"Uh, actually, Melissa. You won't be going on the next case,"

"What?"

"We received a video of your seizures on the last to cases and thought it would be best to put you on the inactive list for a while. Get some help coping before being reinstated. For your own good,"

There were those words again, the ones that Melissa was growing to hate. Clenching her jaw she turned away from the Chief, "I understand," she growled out, "I'll be going now,"

She hopped into the C5 before anything else could be said. Storming past a very confused Jenny on her way to her bedroom she slammed the door and went to town on her punching bag beating it so hard it nearly broke. First school, then her boyfriend and now, now this?

_HE'S STILL RUINING MY LIFE!_

_WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?_

_WHY COULDN'T I GROW UP IN A NICE HOUSE WITH A PICKET FENCE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?_

These questions she would never have the answers to and it made her shake with rage.

_Stupid brat!_

_Shut up!_

_I'll sell ya!_

_You need to be taught some respect._

Melissa crumpled to the ground digging her nails into her palms until they bled. Even then she didn't move. She remained frozen in a tight little ball while the dull ache of hunger gnawed at her stomach. In all the day's excitement, she had not eaten since breakfast that morning and she regretted it.

_I'm a mess. _

…_..._

Jenny sat on the couch for the longest time listening as Melissa took her frustration and rage out on the punching bag. Only when the sound stop did she dare to leave the living room. This had happened often enough that Jenny knew Melissa would cry herself out, once she was calm, Jenny would drag her to the table so she would eat.

Stepping into the kitchen, Jenny froze.

Carmen Sandiego sat at the kitchen table.

CARMEN SANDIEGO WAS AT HER KITCHEN TABLE!

"Hello, Jenny,"

"How did you get in here?" Jenny cried, "Why are you here?"

"It would appear Avalon forgot to lock the back door and I've come to speak with you,"

"I-I WON'T let you take Melissa!", Jenny stammered with determination. "She has a real life now! One that she earned and deserves! I...!"

"You misunderstand my intentions here, Jenny", Carmen smiled. "I take it Avalon has told you how her father stole her from me when she was born?"

"Her name is MELISSA!", Jenny said firmly. "But, yes, she told me. And I can't imagine the pain and anguish that must have caused you all these years. I am sorry for you for that. But still..."

"I want to thank you, Jenny", Carmen said honestly. "You have been a real mother to her when I couldn't. I will never forget that, nor would I ever ask her to. Do I wish I could have raised her myself? Of course. But I am eternally grateful to you, and Harley and Ivy; for saving and being there for Avalon."

"Melissa is a very special and talented young lady", Jenny said as she made coffee, pouring a cup for her 'guest' from habit. "It took some time for her to warm up to me, and let go of the past. Her friends were a big help being there for her, especially Dick and Shaggy."

"Indeed. My gratitude extends to them as well. Milk, no sugar, please."

"But then why are you playing games with her?!", Jenny asked sharply. "Those fake mysteries of yours could derail her future with ACME!"

"Her father boasted about breaking her I had to see if she had healed at all,"

"I suppose that makes sense, though your logic is a bit twisted in my opinion", Jenny conceded. "But put a stop to it before you make things worse for her!"

"Very well. But I will remain a sympathetic ear for her, as I know you will be", Carmen replied as she finished her coffee and stood to leave.

"I still won't let you take her, Ms. Sandiego", Jenny said firmly.

"And I have no intention of taking her", Carmen replied with her customary smirk. "But Avalon is nearly of age. If she comes to me of her own free will to learn more about her past, would you really try to stop her?"

"I suppose I couldn't" Jenny sighed.

The two women froze hearing Melissa's door creak open. Jenny was surprised as was Carmen.

Melissa stumbled into the kitchen with a tear-stained face and bleeding palms.

"Jenny, I need...bandages," Melissa faltered.

"Hello, Avalon,"

"Sit down, Melissa. I'll get the first aid kit." Jenny gently ordered.

Melissa sat down in her usual spot wondering what she had missed. Carmen stood beside her while Jenny was searching for the first aid kit.

"I saw what you did to your studio, Avalon,"

"You mean the wall?"

Carmen nodded, "I'm honored but why'd you change it?"

"He's a cheater,"

"He was set up,"

"Wait, what?" Melissa cried.

Carmen sat down beside Melissa before explaining how Dick was set up. Now, Melissa felt terrible for jumping to conclusions. She should have known better. Should have asked. Should have let him explain but she hadn't. In the time it took Melissa to properly process this information Jenny had returned with the kit. Washing the cut up mess that now danced across Melissa's hands was a chaallenge considering Melissa flinched and jerked it hurt so much.. in the end, though Jenny and Carmen managed to treat Melissa's wounds and get them wrapped up.

With Melissa taken care of Carmen took her leave.

…...

After dinner, Melissa went out to her studio where she found a wrapped box waiting in her chair. Another gift. Opening it she lifted out a small stack of sketchbooks similar to the ones she already had except where the others read Melissa Isley Peters these read:

Avalon Monalisa Sandiego.

Just as before there was a note with the gift.

_I thought you'd like to have something with your true name on it. See you next crime, Avalon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Praise the Lord I'M BACK IN ACTION BABY! Well, not officially. I'm borrowing my Papa's computer while I'm at his house for the next few days. So, I'm writing directly from the copy-paste box. Hey, writing is writing.**

* * *

The boredom ate at her. Her emotions were in turmoil and she could do nothing. Even though she wanted to reach out to him. To get his side of the story and apologize for her childish behavior Melissa just couldn't do it. Every time she picked up her phone she ended up tossing it in frustration. The words just wouldn't come. They couldn't seem to come so she'd spent the past few weeks shut up inside her house doing nothing but schoolwork and chores. Then when there was nothing more to be done she picked up her journal and wrote out her feelings just as her counselor wanted her to. But what was there to say? several pages had already been dedicated to her loneliness, her emptiness.

She couldn't talk about her mother. Mary was convinced she was dead because that's what Melissa had told her all those months ago when their sessions began. It'd be strange not to mention confusing to go back on it now and say that her mother wasn't dead and was in fact, a world-famous thief. So, she kept her mouth shut

Currently, she sat on the couch staring at where her scars were hidden.

"Melissa?"

She jumped turning to find Christina standing behind her.

"How did you get in...here?" Melissa faltered seeing the wand Christina held.

"Sorry for startling you. I was checking in. You seem like you need a distraction,"

"yeah, Did you have something in mind?"

Christina paused. Mulling their options over.

"Where do you live now?" Melissa suddenly asked. Realizing that the question was rude she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Why don't you come over and see?"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"You need a distraction too,"

Christina nodded.

"Off we go then,"

...

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

Melissa was a loss for words. Just beyond the front door of the normal, average house was a world unlike any Melissa had ever seen. Magical objects of all shapes and sizes surrounded her some shimmering with magic. The walls oh, the walls. Painted murals depicting fantastical places.

"Wow,"

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable" Christina smiled," I'll be right back,"

Melissa took a seat, her eyes sweeping over the room. How'd Christina done all this? Then she spied the satchel hanging on the rocker.

_She Pulled a Mary Poppins,_

When Melissa spied the photo albums under the coffee table she just couldn't help herself. Opening the first one she stifled a gasp. It was a photo of Christina and HER two smiled from the picture happy as can be,

"He was my best friend,"

Christina stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, it's okay,"

"You miss him,"

"Very much," Christina sighed as she dropped onto the couch beside Melissa, "I'm doing this all for him regardless of his feelings for me,"

"You've been at this a long time haven't you?"

"A very long time. I've seen so many worlds that they blend but it's worth it if I can stop Drew,"

The weight of that statement hit home for Melissa who realized she would do the same for Dick if the need ever arose.

"Missing your boyfriend?"

"How did-"

"Look, This is you and that's Richard," Christina said passing Melissa her sketchbook, "I've only encountered you once before but there are no doubt others,"

Melissa studied the picture before her. Like looking in a mirror. The two in the picture were the same except...

"A bow and arrows?"

"Yours, That world is hard to explain let's just say you provided for your family,"

"May I?" Melissa asked.

"Go ahead,"

Tentatively Melissa turned the page to find a picture of Shaggy in full pirate garb with a look of determination on his face. The next page depicted Christina or an alternate version of her as this one had scars across her face and no horns. Another page revealed a group of children. A trio of wolves. A puppy and a kitten. So many pictures all depicting different lives, different worlds but every couple of pages there were flashback drawings with the date scrawled beneath each one. Tear stains marred these pages cementing Christina's feelings on paper.

"It hurts," Christina whispered as Melissa shut the sketchbook, "Seeing all those happy endings. All those what-ifs,"

"I know how that feels, how it feels to look back on your past," Melissa muttered, eyes drifting downwards.

"Your tattoos hide scars,"

Melissa looked up in shock yet again.

"I have scars too," Christina quietly admitted as they faded into view. A web of scars in all colors danced across her arms, legs, hands even through her eye and ending on the opposite side of her face, "I found a spell to restore my sight, to heal the pain but..."

"So, what will you do once you've caught Drew?" Melissa quietly inquired as Christina's scars faded from view.

"Take him back to my homeworld so his sentence can be carried out then wander the multiverse I suppose," Christina laughed humorlessly, "There's no place for me anymore,"

* * *

After a few hours and a change in topic, Melissa returned home but her emotions were just as jumbled as they had been before she left. She tried calling her friends but got no response.

_They're on another case._

Was this her life now? Was she going to be stuck in a constant state of boredom for the rest of her life? Pondering these things, Melissa shuffled to her room, shutting the door and sinking to the floor beside her punching bag without a word. Resting her head against the wall she closed her eyes and let her mind wander taking her where it may until she fell asleep.

* * *

"Melissa it's bedtime,"

Melissa lifted her disappointed eyes to where Harley stood over her in full costume. She knew what that meant. Ivy and Harley were going out to have some fun as they called it. Standing from the ratty carpet Melissa gathered her crayons and trudged to the matress across from the TV. Harley threw the quilt over her while Ivy finished rewinding the movie. Once the opening narration of Matilda filled the living room Ivy and Harley each hugged the nine-year-old goodby both unsure if they would see her the next day

After they left Melissa rose from her bed and crept to the window. Pushing it open and climbing up the fire escape to the roof. From here she could see the stars. Staring at the night sky she wondered if her mother was up there watching over her. She wondered what she was like and how different life would be if she knew her. Growing tired of these questions she would never know the answer to Melissa returned to the apartment.

Picking up the remote she switched it from the movie to the news hoping to find out what her sisters were up to. However, the local news wasn't covering what was happening in Gotham that particular night. Instead, they were yammering on and on about a thief who had stolen something with a name Melissa couldn't pronounce no matter how hard she tried to. An entire building somewhere in France. How and why the newscasters wondered. Melissa would have thought it an impossible feat if she didn't know better. Still, she was just as intrigued as the people on TV. With a yawn, she fell asleep thinking about it.

...

* * *

Melissa jolted awake, her mind hazy as she tried to figure out if that'd been a dream or a real memory that she had forgotten about. Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. She froze. That was Dick's ringtone. That was their song. Scrambling to her feet Melissa snatched the phone from the bed.

The voice that greeted her, however, wasn't Dick's.

"Melissa, you need to get down here quickly," Tim urgently declared.

Alarm bells started going off at once.

"Why? What happened?"

"Dick needs some saving,"

"From who? What?"

"Just get over here,"

"On my way,"

Melissa hung up the phone and jumped to her feet grabbing her mallet and a few other things as she did so only to stop before she left her room. There was something else she needed.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"For the millionth time, NO Never!" Dick yelled.

Reine laughed, "Still waiting on that gutter trash?"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Reine advanced slowly in an outfit that Dick thought should be illegal. With every step Reine took forward Dick stepped back not wanting to be anywhere close to her. He'd tried everything he could to get rid of her with no luck and his nerves were shot.

Then he was backed against a tree. He inwardly cursed as Reine moved to cage him in.

"Time to show you what you've been missing,"

Reine leaned in to kiss him then...

"AHH," she screamed as she jumped away, hair extension in hand.

"Back away slowly or else,"

Dick whirled around elated to find Melissa standing there, a deck of razor-sharp playing cards in her left hand and her mallet slung over her shoulder. One playing card was lodged in the tree behind him.

Reine backed up but didn't back down, "What? Mad that he's moved on?" she taunted.

Melissa laughed, "Like he'd date you you pompous, airheaded daddy's girl,"

Reine grit her teeth, "What did you call me?"

"Furthermore you might want to invest in some better clothes, bimbo or is looking like a harlot in style?"

Reine launched herself at Melissa but missed as Melissa sidestepped her. When Reine reached to scratch her, Melissa used the playing cards to cut off her fake nails before seizing her wrist and slamming her into the ground. Reine tried to get some distance but it was no use as Melissa was two steps ahead every time. When she tried to stand Melissa broke her heels. Growling Reine swung but missed. In response, Melissa clocked her in the face with her mallet knocking her out cold.

When Bruce arrived to carry the unconscious girl away Dick launched himself at Melissa sweeping her off her feet and apologizing in between the shower of kisses. Only when he'd calmed down did he get a good look at what Melissa was wearing. a long black leather duster, a crimson Stetson with a black band, and an apricot-colored scarf. He had a feeling where she had gotten it but before he could ask he spotted Alfred and Bruce at the window,

**_DON'T_** Their eyes screamed.

So he didn't and instead had a nice afternoon with his girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile at that very moment.

Christina was curled in a ball trying not to cry again. She'd had to save Shaggy three times in the last hour. She wasn't upset that she had saved him, of course, it was just getting harder and harder not to act on her feelings Over the last couple of weeks they'd been texting and calling each other. At first, it had been to help Shaggy who thanks to Drew was nearly always on edge but slowly it had developed into a more causal easy-going thing. Which had led to walks in the park, which led to trips into town. By and by they were growing closer and it terrified Christina.

She tried to reason with herself.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history; been there, done that_

But her head or maybe her heart argued with her.

_Who d'you think you're kiddin'?_  
_He's the earth and heaven to ya_  
_Try to keep it hidden_  
_Honey, we can see right through ya_  
_Girl, you can't conceal it_  
_We know how you feel_  
_And who you're thinking of_

So, she argued back.

_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_(You swoon, you sigh)_  
_(Why deny it? Uh-oh)_

_It's too cliché_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
_It feels so good when you start out_  
_My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl_  
_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

_You keep on denying_  
_Who you are and how you're feeling_  
_Baby, we're not buying_  
_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_

_(Oh, no)_

_Face it like a grown-up_  
_When you gonna own up_  
_That you got, got, got it bad?_

_No chance, no way_  
_I won't say it, no, no_

_(Give up, give in)_  
_(Check the grin; you're in love)_

_This scene won't play_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_(You're doin' flips)_  
_(Read our lips: "You're in love")_

_You're way off base, I won't say it_  
_Get off my case, I won't say it_

_(Girl, don't be proud!)_  
_(It's okay, you're in love)_

_Ohhh..._  
_At least out loud_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

What was she going to do with herself?

* * *

As twilight fell over Gotham that night Carmen struck. The prissy, disgusting girl who sought to upset her daughter would be sorry. As prepared as she was, however, she did not expect what she saw. Just as she prepared to make off with thousands of dollars in antiques the wall slid open forcing her to make a hasty exit. She peered around the corner, her jaw-dropping.

_The Court Of Owls!_

Dick and Avalon were in more trouble than they thought they were.

* * *

Three weeks later.

The feeling of boredom had returned. Not as strong as before but still a noticeable presence. Melissa knew what it was. She wanted to be out there doing things, helping her friends. She just didn't understand why she couldn't yet. She was getting the help she needed doing what was asked of her but ACME hadn't reinstated her. She was quickly growing weary of everything. Life was mundane and unchanging. Hardly stable but mundane

She stretched out on the couch her tablet in hand wondering where Jenny had gone to this time. Whenever she asked she received no answer. Had Jenny returned to her walking on eggshells approach? Melissa shook her head. That was ridiculous. Jenny trusted her. Trusted her enough to leave the lighter in the kitchen junk drawer which was saying something. Melissa rolled her eyes. She needed to do something! As if to answer her silent plea her phone beeped. Lazily, she grabbed it only to jump from the couch as she read the message on her screen.

_Need your help. Get here ASAP!_

Melissa happily went only to find herself in the midst of chaos when she arrived seconds later through the C5. Fred Scooby and the girls were tied up and Shaggy was fending for his life again.

"Melissa! Look Out!" he yelled catching sight of her but it was too late.

One of the spires fell knocking her off balance and over the side of the building she'd landed on.

Little did they all know Carmen had been on her way, seeking to get her daughter to safety and as far far away from Reine and her family as she could until Batman could deal with them.

She saw Melissa fall and dove to save her but wasn't fast enough as she hit the ground below. Carmen looked around angrily wondering where Christina was and why she hadn't come to her daughter's aid finding her locked in battle with the vampire who had done this

He escaped again much to the anger of everyone.

Worse, the group of detectives seemed to think it was all her doing. Carmen faced them calmly but her eyes betraying her depicting her sadness and anger as she replied, "I would never be that sloppy, nor put ANY lives in danger, least of all my daughter."

"Drew did this it's his MO chaos and destruction," Christina growled.

"I believe her," Shaggy squeaked, clinging tightly to Christina, petrified.

Carmen stood, her jet landing behind her, henchmen rushing to load Melissa and get her help.

"Wait, where are you taking her!" Daphne demanded.

"To safety, that vampire isn't the only threat to her life," Carmen replied.

"But she needs a hospital!"

"I have access to the top medical equipment in the world. She'll be taken care of,"

"We're coming with you," Fred suddenly declared, "She's our friend and we refuse to leave her like this,"

"Very well," Carmen nodded after some thought.

The plane ride was faster than any the gang had ever been on but slow at the same time. Slower than any painfully slow. Trying to distract themselves was no use as they all stood around their friend each wondering the same thing.

Would she make it?


	7. Chapter 7

If the gang had been told when they started their jobs at Acme that they'd be the only detectives to set foot on Carmen's island hideout they would've laughed. But now was not the time for laughing. Melissa was hurt and in desperate need of help. True to her word, Carmen had access to every type of medical equipment and treatment there was and soon thanks to Sarah, Melissa was stable. However, she was still unconscious, The gang took turns sitting with her each hoping that she'd wake up and smile at them making a sarcastic remark. but that didn't happen. When not sitting with their friend they were outside trying to pull themselves together.

"Carmen, we need to tell the chief about what happened," Fred declared a few hours after their arrival. He said it calmly but his voice shook with sadness.

"Carmen?" Daphne asked when the thief made no move to respond.

Scooby ambled in at that point walking over to where Carmen sat at her desk. He rested his head on her lap causing her to finally look away from the picture she had been holding.

"Yes, Tell him but our location will remain a secret,"

"Thank you," Daphne said before rushing to find Velma.

"What's that if you don't mind my asking," Fred inquired.

Carmen turned the frame around to reveal a grainy black and white photo. An ultrasound picture, "This is the only photo I have of my daughter,"

Fred nodded in understanding before slipping away to give Carmen some peace.

Carmen's eyes returned to the photo after Fred left. Staring at it she realized just how much she had missed. She never heard Avalon's first words never saw her first steps. Carmen remembered being overjoyed at the news she was pregnant. She couldn't wait to hold her child, rock them to sleep, read them stories and teach them about the wonders of the world. She hadn't gotten to do any of it. She felt angry. Her daughter had been in Gotham the whole time. She'd always thought John changed locations often but now she realized how stupid that was. He'd been so angry at her that she should have been prepared and maybe in another life, she had been but Carmen was so preoccupied thinking about after the baby was born. Too busy picturing birthdays and holidays.

If only.

Carmen stood from the desk, setting the photo down before walking quickly to the room where Avalon was resting in

_It was supposed to be her nursery_ her thoughts reminded her.

Shaggy and Christina were leaving the room just as Carmen arrived but she barely glanced their way. Her sole focus was her daughter. It was a knife to the heart for Carmen to see her like this. Out cold and bandaged everywhere. But Carmen wasn't going anywhere at least for the time being.

"I wanted so much for you, Avalon," Carmen whispered, "I wanted to read you bedtime stories and comfort you when you had a nightmare," Tears were brimming in her eyes. "Everyone else thinks I just wanted a heir to my empire and I do want to pass it onto you one day but I also just wanted you and now that I've found you I can't lose you again, I won't. I love you, Avalon. Please wake up,"

* * *

Batman sat typing away at the computer trying to figure out Penguin's latest plan which although he wouldn't admit this was a daunting task given how convoluted it was which begged the question Was it the penguin or was he being framed? The Dark Knight's thoughts were interrupted as the screen blurred and fuzzed before refocusing.

"Hello, Batman", Carmen smirked as she popped up on-screen of the Bat-Computer.

"Carmen. You better have a good reason for tapping into my comms. Do you have any idea what's involved in setting up a new secure comm-system after one has been compromised?"

"Indeed I do, and I don't envy you your task", Carmen replied. "But it IS important. If I could have a word with you AND your proteges? And don't bother trying to trace this. My jamming tech is as good as yours, at least."

Once Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl and, Robin had gathered Carmen explained what happened.

"Long story short, Avalon fell off a building,"

"What?"

"Why?"

"She was led into a trap,"

Nightwing pushed to the front of the group. Although appearing calm he was inwardly panicking.

"I want to see, Melissa," he demanded.

In response, Carmen patched in the video feed from the room. Melissa was still out cold but stable and safe.

"Who did this to her?" Nightwing growled.

"His name is Drew and he's dangerous,"

"Why are you telling us this?" Batman challenged.

"This vampire hurt my Avalon, Batman, in his mad quest to murder one of her friends", Carmen growled. "I want him stopped, but I don't have the right resources. My operatives are good, but none have the right skill-set for this. YOU do. So I'm sending you what data I have, and this 'Christina' to help you. She's from the same universe he is, and knows him better than anyone, as she's been pursuing him for some time and through many worlds."

"When will she be here?" Batgirl asked.

"I already am,"

In a flash of fire, Christina appeared before the group with a look of grim determination, "Now, let's get to work. We don't have much time,"

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Chief asked, his eyes growing to a cartoonishly large size.

"Melissa's hurt," Daphne replied calmly.

"She fell off a building," Fred explained, "We were led into a trap. One of the spires fell and knocked Melissa off,"

"Why was she there? She's on medical leave,"

"We were all fooled, Melissa included,"

"Where are you? I'll send help-"

"We don't know where we are," Fred admitted, "Carmen won't tell us,"

"CARMEN? CARMEN? HAVE YOU GUYS GONE BAD?"

"No, Chief, Carmen arrived shortly after Melissa's injury. Apparently, Melissa's in danger she was coming to take her to safety,"

"I want to see them both,"

"we'll tell Carmen,"

* * *

Ever since her call with Batman had ended Carmen hadn't left her daughter's side and refused to do so even when the chief requested to see her. Her eyes never left her daughter as chief appeared on the opposite wall.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Chief,"

"I know, I'm not either. I just wanted to see her," Chief solemnly replied.

"She hasn't woken up yet but she's stable all we can do is wait,"

And wait they did. For the next several hours they waited and waited and waited silently pleading for Melissa to wake up. neither moving neither speaking just waiting and hoping. Hoping and praying for a miracle. They waited so long that the Chief fell asleep but Carmen didn't even though she was tired she stayed wide awake.

It paid off in the early hours of the morning as the sun was just begining to rise.

"Mom?"


	8. Chapter 8

The gang sat around a table quietly eating their breakfast. no one spoke. They weren't in the mood to. They were all awaiting news of Melissa's condition? Did she make it through the night? Was she...dead? They received their answer when the door to the kitchen opened.

"MELISSA," they cried happily.

Melissa sat in a wheelchair being pushed by Carmen who hadn't stopped smiling since her daughter had woken up that morning.

"Do you feel okay?" Fred asked.

"As okay as I can be," Melissa smiled.

Her left leg was in a cast as was her right arm and her left wrist. She was bruised up but smiling.

"So we can go home now?" Velma inquired

"I don't think that's a good idea," Carmen replied, "With that vampire after you,"

Shaggy trembled at the thought, "Like, where's Christina?"

"I sent her to help Batman and his team catch the vampire,"

Shaggy paled, "Why didn't she tell me she was leaving?"

"She didn't want to worry you," Melissa guessed.

* * *

"So how bad is this guy?" Nightwing asked.

"Think the Joker times twenty," Christina bluntly replied, flipping through spellbooks so fast there was a constant breeze.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Nope, I'm not sleeping until Shaggy's safe again,"

Nightwing watched the hybrid next to him. The spellbooks were a blur. She read them at speeds only the Flash could reach. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on the pages before her. Wings sparking the more agitated she got.

"How do we take him down?"

No response.

"How do we take him down?"

No response.

In a sudden flash of anger, he slammed her book shut, "How do we take him down?"

Christina stood, eyes blazing, "Listen to me! I know you want to stop him because he hurt Melissa but your girlfriend isn't the one he's trying to kill. HE'S BEEN AFTER THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG AND I'D SOONER STAKE MYSELF THEN LET THAT SICK TWISTED DEMON GETAWAY AGAIN SO, GET YOURSELF TOGETHER DICK!"

Christina shook her head, opening her book as she sat down, it looked like her wings were made of violet flames and yet nothing caught on fire.

Sheepishly, Nightwing sat back down. He shouldn't have snapped and he knew better but Melissa was hurt, the vampire was to blame and Nightwing was distraught. He hadn't been there to save her. He hadn't visited her that morning. Maybe if he had well, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

"What do you mean Melissa has to stay here?" the gang asked in unison.

Carmen remained perfectly calm as she replied, "The Court of Owls is after her,"

Velma laughed, "They don't really exist,"

Carmen wasn't laughing. The pointed icy look she gave Velma was scarier than the monsters from there last three cases combined!

"Yes, they do. Do you think I would take Avalon from her home and bring her here if they didn't?"

"Well, um,"

"I spent the last sixteen years trying to find her and I'd rather die then let them kill her because they will try,"

Velma took that as her cue to shut up.

"But what about Jenny?" Daphne softly pointed out, "If they can't get to Melissa surely they would go after-"

"I've already thought of that. She'll be here within the hour,"

* * *

"I FOUND IT!" Christina cried suddenly, shattering the silence.

Nightwing and the others looked at her expectantly.

"You found a way to stop him?" Robin asked.

"Better, I found the spell to bring us the help we need to stop him,"

"What? We aren't good enough?"

Christina glared at Robin, "Picture going up against an army of Jokers each worse than the last all armed with machine guns"

There was a collective shudder.

"**That's **how going up against Drew is just when you think you've beaten him he shoots you from behind," Christina explained darkly, "I know, I have the scars to prove it,"

"So how do we stop him then?" Red Robin asked.

"We call in a friend of mine," Christina grinned. "The ONLY one Drew has ever feared. If I can bring him to this realm, Drew will panic so much just seeing him that he won't be able to think straight."

"Just who is this friend of yours?", Batman asked evenly.

"Duncan", Christina smirked. "The half-human, firebreathing Prince of the Kaiju."

* * *

"Shaggy?" Melissa called.

"What?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"No,"

"Worried about your girlfriend?" Melissa asked lightly.

"She's not my girlfriend,"

"I know" Melissa replied seriously, "But you do care for her"

Shaggy nodded.

"She cares for you more than you think,"

"How do you know?"

"We talked, I saw her scars,"

"She doesn't have-"

"She hides them, just like me,"

"Your tattoos?"

"All three of them,"

Their conversation was cut short by Jenny's arrival. She embraced Melissa with tears pouring down her face.

"Thank Goodness you're okay. I was so worried!"

"I know and I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly,"

"No, I'm sorry for being so quiet the last few days. I should have told you where I was going,"

"I was curious,"

"Would you like to know now?"

"Please,"

"I'm going to adopt a baby,"

* * *

The spell had taken a lot out of Christina but it was working as Ducan took shape before her at first just a fuzzy outline but as the light grew brighter he became clearer. With a final burst of light, he stood before her in full Kaiju form. He was confused at first but upon seeing her it made sense.

"Christina! Did you catch him because I'm ready to-"

"Not yet, that's why you're here, we need your help,"

"Tell me everything and don't spare a single detail,"


	9. Chapter 9

"A-a baby?"

"Yes, Melissa, a baby" Jenny smiled, taking a seat in front of her, "I'm not replacing you, I could never but you'll be grown and moved out in a few years and I've always wanted a baby,"

Melissa stayed quiet trying to process this bit of information. She'd never been around babies except for one time when Harley accidentally turned herself into one.

"I have pictures if you want to see them," Jenny offered.

"Please,"

Jenny handed Melissa her phone.

Melissa looked through the pictures. In them, a five-month-old boy with a head full of black curls, tan skin and gray eyes slept, ate, and played. Melissa would be lying if she said he wasn't adorable. a small smile flickered across her face when she handed the phone back to Jenny.

"He's cute," she nodded. "What's his name?"

"Timothy Logan,"

Melissa snickered.

"I laughed too," Jenny grinned, "As soon as things go back to our normal you can meet him,"

"I think I'd like that,"

* * *

Once word reached Drew about a nearby mystery he was thrilled. Another mystery meant the chance to kill that mangy half-wolf that dared to come between him and his princess. Just as he had expected the gang arrived shortly after him. He watched them, stalking them from the shadows until they split up.

His ambush failed.

Shaggy nailed him with a powerful and unexpected roundhouse kick while the normally meek Scooby pounced on him snarling.

"What?! Impossible!", Drew hissed.

"Like, what's wrong, Drew?", 'Shaggy' smirked, as the illusion dropped revealing him to really be Nightwing! "You're gonna pay for nearly killing my girl, you blood-sucking freak!"

Drew hissed as the 'Scooby' pinning him to the ground became Bat-Hound! It was a trick! He hurled Bat-Hound at Nightwing and turned to run...to find he was cut off by Fred and the girls...who were then revealed as Batman, Batgirl, and Christina!

"Give up, Drew", Batman growled, as he and his proteges all pulled batarangs soaked in garlic. "There's a nice windowless cell in Arkham waiting for you."

"Very clever, Princess", Drew smirked. "But I fully fed earlier. So my strength and powers are at their peak. None of you are a match for me!"

"We'll see, you sick psycho!", Christina sneered.

Batman and the others all threw their batarangs at once Drew laughed as he sidestepped them at a blinding speed. By this time, Nightwing and Bat-Hound were back on their feet and racing toward him but he leaped, flipping through the air kicking Batgirl to the wall when he landed. Batman grabbed him by the shoulder only to be slammed into the ground with a snarl. When Bat-Hound ran at him he grabbed the dog by his front legs and threw him into Batgirl sending them both flying. He, ducked when Nightwing swung at him, bashing his head into the floor, knocking him out.

Now, it was only him and Christina.

"You can end this you know," he taunted, "Just be my bride and this will all end,"

"NEVER" she yelled, charging at him.

"I thought you'd say that,"

Her attempt to bodyslam him resulted in a blood-chilling scream when he bound her wrists in thick iron chains.

"Now, be a good girl and sit," he snapped sending Christina to the floor.

"Until next time, Princess", he smirked as he yanked open the door...only to be blasted back into the room by a fire-ball!

"There won't be a 'next time', Drew!", a figure said, stepping through the flames.

"No...Not him! ANYONE but HIM!", Drew backed away in stark fear, staring at Duncan. The Kaiju Prince was in full kaiju form, wings extended, so there was no escape even flying. "H-H-HOW?!"

"Christina brought me here after your last attempt to kill Shaggy", Duncan smirked. "This is the END for you, Drew."

Drew looked around, desperately looking for an escape. But all, he saw were the recovered heroes blocking every exit. The last time Duncan came after him, he just jumped to another realm to escape, but now...

His attempts to fight were futile. He was too consumed by fear to think. He found himself backed against a wall, Duncan blocking his only way out.

Then the Kaiju Prince handed Christina a long oak stake as she stepped beside him, her chains having been cut off by Batman.

"Goodbye, Drew,"

She staked him without a moment's hesitation before Duncan burnt him to ashes.

"Was it really necessary to kill him?", Batman asked. " We would have locked him up in Arkham."

"He would never rest until he killed Shaggy, feeding on random innocents until he did", Duncan added. "Besides, our Monster Council of Royals sentenced him to death years ago. The sentence has been carried out."

"Thank you, Duncan," Christina said, "I can send you home now if you like I'm sure Clawdeen will be happy to see you,"

"You aren't coming?"

"No, I don't belong anymore,"

"But what will you do? Where will you go?"

"I don't know Duncan but, I can't return there,"

"We'll miss you, Christy,"

"Not as much as I'll miss you,"

* * *

Shaggy walked the shoreline by himself. Christina had yet to return and the worry was eating at him. What if she was hurt? What if Drew escaped? What if-

"Hello, Shaggy,"

He spun around finding Christina with her satchel over her shoulder, a sad smile on her face.

"Drew's dead, he can't hurt you anymore," she told him, "I've already told the others. I came to say goodbye,"

"You're leaving?"

"Yes,"

"But why?"

"You're safe now, there's no reason for me to stay,"

"You're going home? Back to your world,"

"No," Christina shook her head, "That's not my home anymore. I don't have a home," Christina turned to leave, wand in hand a portal already opening. "Goodbye, Shaggy,"

"Like, don't go!", Shaggy said, grabbing her other hand.

"Shaggy..."

"Like, so you don't wanna go home", Shaggy said, pulling her closer. "That means you don't have to leave at all! You can, like, stay here... with me."

"Why?", Christina asked, a spark of hope in her heart.

"Like, because you...I... Shaggy stammered...then brought his hands to her beautiful face and kissed her passionately! After a few moments of shock, the hybrid melted into the kiss, returning it in-kind.

"Aw Right, Raggy!", Scooby cheered.

"Scooby," Melissa lightly scolded, "Give the boy some privacy"

"So, what happens now?" Velma wondered aloud as Scooby plodded away from the window.

"I don't know but, it's sure to be an adventure," Melissa smiled.

And it would be.

* * *

**Is the ending lacking? Probably so but I covered everything. (I think)**

**Melissa reconciled with her boyfriend and accepted who her mother is.**

**The threat's dead and dealt with.**

**I set up for the next story (whenever that happens)**

**and the subplot has been tied up with a bow.**

**Anyway, if I did miss something we'll cover it next story.**

**Big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for all of his help with this story.**

**Review!**


End file.
